Lindy
by InsideOutlaw
Summary: A saloon girl's treachery and a determined bounty hunter make Heyes and Kid question amnesty.
1. Chapter 1

Leaning back into the broad chest behind her, Lindy sighed happily. There weren't many moments in her line of work where she could claim contentment, but this was one of them. Across the table sat her friend, Paulina, whose real name was Madge; snuggled into the arms of the handsome, blue-eyed cowboy, Thaddeus Jones. Smith and Jones—what a joke! Did they think she was a green girl who wouldn't know an alias when she heard one?

Joshua nuzzled her neck in that sensitive spot she favored and she wiggled delightedly. Turning into him, she threw her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"Let's go upstairs now, sweetheart, I can't wait any longer," she said.

"Thaddeus, Paulina, will you excuse us?" said Joshua rising and gently setting Lindy on her feet.

She looked up and admired him. He was so handsome with soft brown eyes that were completely focused on her. Not her usual client at all. Smiling seductively, she led him up the stairs and into her room. This was going to be a pleasant evening. Tomorrow was soon enough to telegraph her brother, the bounty hunter. He'd figure out right quick how much these two were worth.

OOOOOOOOOO

Responding to his sister's telegraph, Jake Hawkins got to Gunnison in record time. If those two were who he thought they were; he and his sister had just struck it rich. Riding into town late in the morning, Hawkins stopped to visit Lindy at the dance hall. Together they sat down at a corner table. Lindy began to enthusiastically describe Smith with downright embarrassing detail. Her excitement at a possible windfall showed all over her face and drew the attention of Paulina who moved closer to the two while pretending to clear tables. She kept herself out of their line of sight, but kept them within earshot.

"I **knew** he was someone special. Those two were not your average cowpokes. They had dangerous written all over them in a sexy kind of way," Lindy confided to Jake. "How much do you think they're worth? What's your plan to take them in?"

Paulina had heard enough. That little schemer was setting her Thaddeus up. She was half in love with him and she had to warn him. Setting down the tray of dirty glasses on the bar, she checked to see if anyone was looking at her and slipped quietly out the back door. She hurried down the boardwalk to the hotel. Paulina knew enough not to try for the front entrance so she slipped down the alleyway to the kitchen door. It took her some money and some fast talking, but the cook eventually told her what room Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones were staying in. Paulina crept up the servant's stairway to the second floor and, keeping watch for the decent customers, she tapped quietly on the door to Room 203. There was no answer. Trying the knob, the door opened easily, and Paulina glanced inside. The beds were made and the room was ready for the next customers. He'd left without saying goodbye and it hurt her. Had they known what Lindy was up to?

OOOOOOOOOO

"Heyes, you ever get the feeling we're gonna spend the rest of our days riding from place to place until one day we just dry up and blow away?" asked Kid looking over at his partner of many years riding alongside him.

"Now, don't start. I'm not any happier than you to clear out of Gunnison, but it had to be done," growled Heyes. He refused to look at the Kid; instead focusing his attention on a trail that appeared to leave the open rangeland they had been riding through. It branched off to the left for as far as he could see and led towards a deep forest of Ponderosa and Lodgepole Pine. Wanting to lessen their visibility to any pursuers, Heyes gently nudged his horse onto the path.

They had left late in the evening with no time to replenish their meager supplies and, after a long night in the saddle with no breakfast or lunch, they were both feeling proddy.

The Kid was upset with being forced to move on before he was ready and doubted Heyes's reasons for leaving in a hurry. He thought back to Gunnison and the lovely Paulina. "You know, Heyes, I think you're getting a little paranoid. Just 'cause you woke up and saw Lindy going through your pockets. She's a prostitute. What did you expect? It wouldn't have been the first time you got rolled by a fancy girl."

"That wasn't it, Kid. I forgave her for that. It was the look in her eye when she tried to get me to stay. Look, I had a feeling something was wrong and I didn't want to find out if I was right, okay? It isn't like it hasn't happened to you. We've got to pay attention to our instincts or we aren't making it to our amnesty, right?" asked Heyes. He was angry that he had let his guard down and it still stung him to think that the lovely Lindy might find his bounty sexier than his body.

"Couldn't we have at least had breakfast?" replied Kid.

OOOOOOOOOO

Days later, they rode into yet another dusty cowtown with a small merchantile, livery, two saloons and a seedy looking hotel adjacent to the pungent stockyards. Kid wasn't pleased with what he saw. Rather than heading to the hotel, Kid chose instead to check out a saloon in hopes of a cold beer and a late lunch.

They pulled up in front of the liveliest bar. Heyes wearily dismounted his sorrel gelding and patted him gently. He quietly said, "I'll do better by you once I've eaten a little." Turning his back on his horse and his partner, he trudged up the rickety wooden steps and through the bat wing doors without so much as a glance at the Kid.

Kid sat his horse for a moment becoming irritated with his partner for silently walking away. He briefly considered moving onto the next saloon just to make a point, but soon decided he was too tired. Ruefully shaking his head, he swung stiffly out of the saddle and entered the saloon.

Squinting as the bright lights of the saloon momentarily blinded his eyes, the Kid saw Heyes moving intently to a poker table across from the bar that ran the length of the building. Heyes still hadn't looked back at him.

"You boys have room for one more?" Heyes asked the table of players while looking from one face to the next.

"Have a seat and get your money out," was the gruff reply from the rancher seated to his left. "This here's Ray and the fellow across from me is my foreman, Don. I'm Bill. We're from the Lazy Elk up the road a ways. Over there is Mel from the Triple J just south of here. And you are….?"

"Joshua Smith from Porterville," said Heyes as he reached out and shook Bill's hand. He slipped into the open chair. "Thanks for letting me sit in." The barkeep arrived a moment later and delivered the beer and sandwich Heyes had ordered on his way in.

Heyes took a moment to glance over his shoulder at the Kid who was standing midway down the bar chatting up one of the gals. Kid looked back at him without interest. They were tired, broke and heartily sick of each other's company. The closer they had gotten to town, the grumpier the Kid had become despite Heyes's attempts to draw him out of his bad mood. He had been telling Kid some of the more amusing parts of the book he was reading to try and lighten things up. After finishing a description of one of the more risqué chapters, Heyes had laughed and turned to Kid with a broad grin. "Heyes, if you don't shut up and stop being so damn cheerful, I'm gonna shoot you," Kid had said angrily. The light in Heyes's eyes had died and his smile vanished. Kid had seen Heyes's reaction and he had looked away guiltily. Those had been the last words they had exchanged over five hours ago.

Kid broke eye contact and turned back to the bar. He knew it wasn't fair to take out his surliness on Heyes, but he hadn't been able to stop himself earlier. He was just too tired to pretend to be cheerful. Irritated with himself and his partner, Kid stood at the bar and began drinking uncharacteristically heavily. Despite having eaten a sandwich, the alcohol began to have an effect on him. Kid failed to notice the dark stranger who entered the saloon an hour after their own arrival.

Heyes, however, had spotted him straight away; noticing his tied down gun and his restless eyes. The stranger surveyed the room and Heyes saw him move past the Kid but do a brief double take. Though the new man went to the back of the room and settled at a table, Heyes had no doubts that he had recognized the Kid. Waiting a moment, he quietly excused himself from the game and casually went to the bar and stood next to the Kid. Whispering without turning his head, Heyes had laid a hand on Kid's arm and said, "Time to go, that fellow in the back recognized you."

"So, _**now**_ you're talkin' to me?" said Kid belligerently.

"Kid, c'mon," chided Heyes gently, but the Kid had turned his back and stomped out the door. Heyes glanced back at the stranger. He was blocked from view by the barkeeper who had stopped at the stranger's table. Heyes tugged down his battered black hat and swiftly followed in the Kid's footsteps.

The Kid was nearly back to the hotel before Heyes caught up to him. He pulled the Kid into a side alley. "What the hell is the matter with you?" hissed Heyes. Kid wheeled on him viciously, "I'm tired, Heyes! I am tired of being on the move. I'm tired of eating bad, sleeping on the hard ground….I am tired of looking over my shoulder and watching your back. Most of all, I am tired of you!" he said.

Clamping his jaw tight, Heyes drew himself up, put his hands on his hips, and stared with angry eyes. "Are you done yet?" he asked scathingly. "Because if you are, I think it might be a good idea if I found out just who that was who was looking at you as if you were his own personal pot of gold."

Sighing, his anger spent, the Kid quietly said, "You do that, Heyes. I'll get us packed up and I'll bring the horses round back."

"Good," Heyes spit out before turning on his heels and heading back up the alleyway and out of sight.

A half hour later, the Kid came downstairs with their saddlebags over his shoulder. Through the front window, he saw Heyes sitting on the porch staring intently up the street. After paying their bill, Kid stepped out front and sat in the empty chair next to Heyes. He pulled his hat down low and asked, "Anything?"

"Yeah, our friend just left the telegraph office. I'm gonna stroll over there and see if I can find out what he's up to," said Heyes rising.

"How're you gonna do that, Heyes?" asked Kid sarcastically.

"With these," said Heyes holding out his open hand and showing Kid the firecrackers he had just bought at the merchantile.

Kid smiled for the first time in days. "Guess I could help. I'll get the horses."

OOOOOOOOOO

The sound of gunfire had exploded up the street. Doors opened and people poured out onto the sidewalks curious for a closer look. Up and down the street voices rose. Kid heard a familiar voice yell, "It's the bank, they're robbing the bank!"

As Heyes watched from the shadow of a doorway next door, the telegraph operator came out of the door and rushed up the street to see what was happening. Heyes saw the stranger from the saloon hurrying in the same direction as the operator. The dark-haired man had his gun drawn. Moving quickly, Heyes slipped around the corner and into the telegraph office. He stepped through the gate and over to the littered desk. Rifling through slips of paper, he snatched one up and swiftly left the building.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid was waiting in the alley behind the hotel mounted on his bay gelding and holding the lead to Heyes's sorrel. He looked up in time to see Heyes rounding the corner up a ways.

Arms pumping and legs flailing, Heyes was running full out towards him with a huge, maniacal grin splitting his face. Flinging himself onto his horse, and laughing breathlessly, he wheeled his horse around.

Reaching out, Kid grabbed Heyes's rein, stopping him. "So?" asked the Kid.

"Jake Hawkins, bounty hunter. Sending a telegram to his sister, my dear Lindy. They're looking to make 20 grand," Heyes gasped out as he dug his heels in and set his gelding in flight with Kid following close behind.

"You're crazy, you know that Heyes?" yelled Kid at his partner's back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Once again, they had ridden on through the night and now, in the middle of the afternoon, they were headed up an overgrown trail leading into the high country. They had made efforts to hide their tracks and it didn't look as if they were being followed but it paid to be careful.

"Heyes, I'm hungry," Kid said.

"Didn't I see you eating a sandwich at the bar?" asked Heyes.

"THAT WAS YESTERDAY! I'm hungry today," was the shocked reply.

Heyes smiled and rode on.

"You know, I'm not like you. I can't just go without food. It ain't natural!" exclaimed Kid.

Heyes looked over at him. "I'm hungry, too, Kid. I just don't dwell on it, 'cause it just makes it worse. Here, maybe this'll help." Reaching into his pocket, Heyes pulled out two beautiful, red apples. "Seems I back slid a bit as I passed the produce stand," he said grinning.

"Heyes, I take back everything I ever thought about you!" Kid said as he reached out for an apple and took a bite. It was delicious. "Sure is pretty up here," Kid said. Now that he was eating, his most immediate concern had been met and he started appreciating their surroundings.

Looking back at his partner, he saw Heyes pull his book from his saddlebag, tie up his reins and rest the book on the horn. Heyes took a bite of his apple and started to read contentedly.

This made Kid smile. Somehow, Heyes had a way of finding small comforts no matter what situations they found themselves in. Like it was some sort of challenge for Heyes to land on his feet no matter what happened.

Waving away the bees that had been attracted by the sweet scent of the apples, Kid took another bite. It was at that moment that he realized they had ridden across a yellow-jacket nest. "Bees," he yelled startling Heyes. Heyes's horse was stung. The gelding leapt into the air, pulled his head down and started bucking like a rodeo bronc. Heyes scrambled for the reins; juggled and dropped both apple and book; and tried to hang on. By the third buck, his gelding sprang off the ground, twisted his hind end hard to the right and his forehand to the left. Heyes flew out of the saddle, hit the ground hard and rolled down the hillside. Colliding with a tree, he came to a halt and lay unmoving.

"Heyes," yelled Kid. He vaulted out of his own saddle and ran to his partner's side feeling like this was all too familiar. Gently grabbing Heyes's shoulder, he rolled him over onto his back. A large purplish bruise was already forming on his left temple where he had been shot only a few months ago. The doctor had warned them to be careful, saying that a re-injury was likely to be serious. "Aw, Heyes," said Kid looking down at his cousin's ashen face.

Kid reached under Heyes's arms and carefully dragged him back into the heavy underbrush nearby. After retrieving their gear from the horses, Kid knelt at Heyes's side. He made his friend as comfortable as he could on his bedroll and tucked his own bedroll under Heyes's head. It took Kid a while to hobble the horses near a small brook where they could graze. Returning to Heyes, he set up camp for the night and built a small fire. Fixing to brew coffee, he kept an eye on Heyes. He had not moved. Kid placed the pot on the fire, stared at the flames, and thought back to yesterday. The sight of Heyes gleefully running towards him, laughing like a delighted child, stealing apples; that was a Heyes he hadn't seen in a long time. Not since before trying for the amnesty. When had Heyes changed? Kid studied his partner's face. When had those lines around his eyes gotten so deep? Why hadn't he noticed before? Heyes looked careworn. That's what his Ma would've said.

Kid wondered if the amnesty was a good idea. The past months had been hard on both of them, but Kid hadn't noticed the toll it was taking on his partner. Heyes was always so positive about it, but did he really feel that way? Moving closer to his unconscious cousin, Kid looked closely at the face he knew so well. The dark brown eyes were closed now and there was nothing to draw Kid's attention away from his scrutiny of his closest friend. Was that gray he saw in Heyes's hair? Long dark lashes rested against pale cheeks. The bruise on Heyes's forehead had formed a goose egg in ugly shades of purple and brown. His mouth was tight as though, even unconscious, he was still uneasy. Reaching out, Kid gently brushed the long brown hair off Heyes's face. "I'm sorry for being so proddy lately, Heyes. You always make it look so easy that I guess I didn't realize how hard it really was on you,"said Kid. Heyes moved his head slightly towards the sound of Kid's voice. "C'mon, Heyes, open your eyes," Kid said. The eyes opened but were unfocused. "Heyes, can you hear me?" said Kid leaning in closer.

"Of course I can hear you," said Heyes groggily.

Kid rocked back on his heels and broke out in a huge grin, "Heyes!"

"Ugh, keep it down will ya? My head feels like hell," said Heyes. Moaning, he rolled over and a sick expression crossed his face. Leaning to the side on his elbow, Heyes retched violently. Kid grasped Heyes's shoulder to support his cousin until the spasm passed. Easing Heyes back, Kid felt him shudder. Heyes wiped a grimy sleeve across his mouth. "I'm a mess," Heyes said and he tried to rise again. Failing, he retched again and closed his eyes with the pain. Heyes sank back to the bedroll and passed out.

Kid was scared. It was obvious to him that Heyes had a concussion and he knew that was trouble.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was late the next morning when Heyes really came round. Kid had kept him up as best he could during the night. Finally in the early hours of the morning, Kid's own exhaustion had caught up with him and he, too, had fallen asleep. When he awoke this morning, Kid had roused Heyes once again and then allowed him to fall back to sleep. Heyes now opened his eyes carefully and turned his head away from the sunlight. His mouth was dry and sour tasting and his head was pounding painfully. He remembered Kid waking him during the night. He had vomited until there was nothing left to bring up.

Slowly rising by inches so as not to upset his queasy stomach, Heyes sat up and looked about the camp. He saw the Kid brushing his horse across the clearing. "Kid," he croaked.

Kid turned around quickly. "Heyes, how're you feeling?"

"Better," said Heyes.

Fetching a canteen and plucking a biscuit from the edge of the fire ring, Kid came over. "Here, nibble on this. It might settle your stomach. Don't drink too much. You damned near puked up your stomach last night."

Taking the water, Heyes sipped it slowly and reached for the biscuit. "Thanks."

They sat together companionably for a while. Not speaking, just sitting quietly. Heyes spoke first. "Kid, we ought to think about moving on." Kid started to argue but Heyes rightfully pointed out that he would be better off getting to the next town and seeing a doctor there. That ended the discussion. Kid knew if Heyes wanted to see a doctor he had to be feeling awful. Kid quickly set about packing up camp while furtively judging Heyes's condition.

OOOOOOOOOO

The ride into Dolores was slow and easy. Kid took the lead and Heyes's sorrel followed behind with little guidance from his rider. They arrived just before dusk. Kid carefully checked out the town as they rode in. Stopping in front of the hotel, Kid dismounted and told Heyes to stay put on his horse as he went inside. He returned a few minutes later and helped his partner from his saddle. Leading Heyes into the hotel with a firm grip on his arm, Kid guided him up the stairs to the door of their room. Propping Heyes against the wall with one hand, Kid used his other to insert the key to the door. Together, they rolled through the doorway and over to one of the beds.

"Home away from home," said Heyes goofily.

"Now I know you're addled. There ain't nothing homey about this," said Kid. The room was shabbily furnished and spoke of poor housekeeping. The dirty window looked out over the street as promised, but seeing out of it was another story.

Kid helped Heyes to lay down and pulled the tattered comforter up over him. "You just rest, Heyes. I'll fetch the doctor."

Heyes nodded and closed his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Your partner has a serious head injury. Could be a fracture, but it's hard to know. When he wakes up, fetch me again and we'll see what kind of symptoms he has," said the doctor as he finished his examination of Heyes and straightened up.

"Symptoms?" asked Kid, "what kind of symptoms are we talking about, Doc?"

"He might have blurry vision, speech problems, trouble with his coordination, that kind of thing. He could be irritable. He might seem different," answered the Doctor.

"Different? How do you mean?" said Kid.

Not answering, the doctor went on, "He needs complete bed rest for at least a week or so. Keep the room dark and quiet. He may not feel hungry but see if you can get him to eat a little. He may vomit some more when he does eat." He began packing up his bag and getting ready to leave.

"Keep him quiet and make him eat, huh? Doc, you have no idea what you're asking for," snorted Kid.

"Mr. Jones, this is not humorous. You must keep your friend quiet or his brain could swell," said the doctor sternly.

Alarmed, Kid asked, "What happens if his brain swells?"

"He'll most likely die," said the doctor snatching up his bag and leaving a shocked Kid behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes woke the next morning while Kid was eating breakfast. Looking over at his partner, Kid had seen his eyes opened but had stayed quiet until Heyes turned and looked at him.

"Hey," said Heyes. "Where are we?"

"Dolores. You got thrown. Do you remember?" asked Kid.

Thinking hard for a moment, Heyes said, "The last thing I remember is riding hard out of Creede two steps in front of the posse."

"Creede! Heyes, that was two years ago," said Kid.

"Hah, very funny," said Heyes looking at his friend.

"No. I'm serious, Heyes. Creede _**was**_ two years ago. You stay right where you are. I'm going for the doctor,"said Kid jumping up and heading for the door.

"Stop," Heyes commanded, "Just give me a bit. I just woke up. Is it any wonder I'm confused?"

"Heyes…" started the Kid.

"Let's not draw attention to ourselves, Kid. Last thing we need is folks remembering us if Hawkins comes looking," said Heyes.

"You remember Hawkins?" asked Kid.

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Heyes.

"Okay, that's good. You just rest a bit more and then we'll talk," said Kid firmly as he returned to sit beside the bed.

OOOOOOOOOO

The doctor had returned, at Kid's insistence, to examine Heyes thoroughly. He ruled out the skull fracture, but warned Kid again that is was imperative that Heyes stayed quiet. By the second day, Kid was at his wit's end. He had managed to keep Heyes quiet easily enough the first day because he was feeling so poorly, but by now Heyes was feeling better. He had been fussy this morning, insisting that he was well enough to get up, so Kid had let him try. Heyes hadn't lasted more than five seconds before he sank gratefully back into the bed and was dozing now.

Kid picked up his hat and slipped out the door. For the first time this week, he felt comfortable enough to leave his partner and nose around town. The saloon would be the best place to start.

Entering the cool building, Kid saw that it was nearly empty. The barkeeper was polishing the wooden bar top in front of him and a tired looking barmaid was washing up the floor. It was early for a beer, but Kid had been deprived so he bellied up to the bar and ordered.

Kid spent the afternoon wandering about town and chatting idly with whoever was willing to pass the time with him. Dolores was a quiet little town that shared a sheriff with the next town over. Luckily for the partners, the sheriff was not in residence this week. Kid had learned that he would be in by the weekend, but Heyes was improving quickly and they should be gone by then.

Kid picked up a light meal from the café near the bank and returned to spend the evening in with Heyes.

The next morning, Kid woke to the bright sunlight forcing its way through the grimy window. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking to his left at Heyes, he saw his cousin was still fast asleep with one arm dangling over the edge of the bed. Heyes was snoring softly. It reassured Kid to see Heyes resting peacefully. Rising quietly from his bed, Kid walked to the dresser and examined his two-day old beard. Deciding that a shave could wait until after breakfast; Kid reached for his hat on the hook by the door and put it on. He retrieved his gunbelt from the bedpost and strapped it on tying down the holster. With a glance at his partner who was still sawing logs, Kid Curry pulled open the door and headed down to the dining room.

Kid started to pass through the lobby, but saw the clerk at the front desk waving him over. "Mr. Jones, someone was looking for you earlier," said the clerk. Instantly on guard, Kid asked, "Who was it?"

"He didn't leave his name and he didn't ask for you or Mr. Smith by name either, but he sure could describe you both," said the clerk looking the Kid over.

"What did you tell him?" asked Kid neutrally.

"I told him I hadn't seen anyone like he was describing," said the clerk looking at Kid expectantly.

Tossing a five dollar coin on the counter, Kid headed for the stairs and said, "Thanks. Fix up our bill, we're checking out."

Kid couldn't believe their bad luck. How did this guy keep finding them? They were being careful but it didn't seem to do any good. Opening the door to their room quietly, Kid found Heyes awake and looking at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Heyes seeing the look on his partner's face.

"It's Hawkins. He's here," said Kid.

Heyes reached for his gunbelt lying on the chair next to him and stood up slowly. "I'm ready. You go get the horses. I'll pack and meet you outside. Take the back stairs," he said.

Nodding, the Kid left.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was late in the day when they neared the rocky country just before the Southern Utah desert's edge. Heyes was swaying in the saddle in rhythm to his horse's motion. His head was dropped onto his chest and he seemed to be sleeping. Kid led Heyes's horse while he kept one eye on Heyes and one on their back trail. There had been no sign of Hawkins, but Kid now knew that meant nothing. The man must be half apache. He was worried. The doctor had said that Heyes had to rest. Well, this wasn't very restful. So far, Kid had seen no symptoms of anything unusual, but he still watched his friend closely. They had to shake Hawkins somehow and find a place to hole up until Heyes was better. Up ahead he saw a grouping of large boulders that had tumbled down the hillside from the top of the mesa. They'd come to rest mid-way up the hill and seemed to form a natural enclosure. Kid headed for them. It would be a good place to camp for the night and offered him good views both up and down the trail.

OOOOOOOOOO

They had a peaceful night. Heyes had barely been awake long enough to eat a small bit of stew and then he had fallen soundly asleep with the plate still sitting across his lap. Kid had covered him with a light blanket and left him where he was propped up against his saddle. No sense in disturbing him.

The sound of horse hooves clattering across the rocky ground had brought the Kid awake instantly and to his feet. He gently shook Heyes's shoulder until his cousin looked up at him. Holding one finger to his lips and nodding towards the trail, Kid hooked Heyes rifle out of its scabbard and placed it in his friend's hand. Heyes nodded back. Kid crept silently to the largest boulder and carefully edged around it ready for trouble. He looked back at Heyes who had rolled over onto his stomach and was peering over the top of a fallen rock nearby.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hold it right there. Put your hands up, nice and easy-like," said the commanding voice from the rocks above the narrow trail.

Sighing, the dark-haired man raised his hand over his head slowly. "Mister, I don't know who you think I am, but..."

"I know who you are. You've been dogging me and my partner for days now. You're Jake Hawkins, bounty hunter," said Kid Curry holding his gun steady on the rider below him. Rising now, Kid stepped out from behind a cluster of red rocks. "Toss your gun over there and your rifle, too," said Kid gesturing to Hawkin's left.

Hawkins did as he was told using two fingers on his left hand. He knew Kid Curry could shoot the wings off a fly at 30 yards; there was no way he'd provoke him now. Curry slid noisily down the slope scattering loose shale as he descended. He walked carefully up to Hawkins and removed Hawkins's lariat all the while keeping his gun trained on the bounty hunter.

"Where's your partner?" asked Hawkins looking about. He saw a rifle barrel trained on him just above and to the left of where Curry had hidden.

"I'm up here covering you," yelled Heyes.

Kid reached up and dragged Hawkins from the saddle. Tying him up securely, he then hauled him roughly up the slope to where his partner waited. As they approached Hannibal Heyes, Hawkins could see that something was ailing Heyes. He was ashen and his hands on that rifle looked none too steady. Curry shoved Hawkins down hard and he dropped to the ground sitting a few feet from where Heyes sat propped against a boulder with his legs stretched out. Looking each other over like two stray dogs, Heyes finally spoke, "You're a persistent cuss, aren't you? I thought we'd lost you out of Dolores."

"Not everyday a man has a chance to make $20,000. You look sick, Heyes, are you dying?" said Hawkins smugly while he eyed the frowning Kid Curry carefully.

Heyes snorted and, with a smile that underscored hard, dark eyes, said, "Hoping I'll make your job easier? How's your lovely sister, Lindy? I have unfinished business with her."

This surprised Hawkins and it showed. His eyes narrowed as he angrily regarded Heyes. "I'll kill you, Heyes, if you..."

"I know you'll try," said Heyes waving his arm dismissively. Even this small gesture took its toll on him and his face whitened further. Closing his eyes, he said, "What are we gonna do with him, Kid? He's not going to stop. This guy doesn't give up."

"Yep, he's got to be crazy to trail us like that with no backup," said Kid.

Looking up at Kid, Heyes laughed briefly. He looked back at Hawkins and said, "Let's tie him to that tree over there. If you use some latigo it ought to take him all day to work the leather loose. Leave him his canteen and we'll take his horse."

"Good idea, Heyes, that ought to slow him down a bit," said Kid roughly pulling Hawkins up and leading him to the large pine tree a few yards away.

Sighing, Heyes unsteadily levered himself up off the ground. He reached up and pulled his hat down tight to shade his eyes from the noon sun. Hawkins might be tireless, but he sure felt like he could sleep for a week. Moving slowly, Heyes untied his and his cousin's horse and wearily prepared to break camp.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Which way do you want to head, Heyes? We could go east to Durango or north to Grand Junction," suggested Kid. He looked at Heyes. His cousin was gray-faced and obviously in pain. They needed to find a safe place fast. Heyes didn't look like he could go on much longer, but Kid knew his partner would never say so.

"West. We go west," said Heyes.

"West! There ain't nothing west of here but the desert. Are you crazy?" said Kid.

"You're wrong, Kid. Robber's Roost is west of here. We'd be welcomed there. No one knows we've gone straight yet," said Heyes.

"Heyes, that's a hard ride over some of the worst land known to man. You're in no condition to try it," said Kid.

Reining up, Heyes looked at Kid. Heyes's face was drawn and his eyes narrowed. The sun was painful to him and his head throbbed with his pulse. His vision had been bothering him since yesterday and the Kid looked blurry to him. "We have no choice, Kid. Hawkins'll be loose soon and he knows I'm hurt. He'll figure that we'll head to the nearest town. He could easily walk back into Dolores and wire ahead to the sheriffs. We've got to do the unexpected and he won't be expecting us to head west," said Heyes as he spurred his horse into a lope.

OOOOOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

"Heyes?" said Kid. The two partners were sitting quietly in a cluster of Pinyon and Juniper trees watching the last rays of the sun settle on the western horizon. The sky was turning dark; the last of the colorful sunset leaching to shades of gray. Their horses were concealed in another cluster of the stumpy, scraggly trees. They had eaten a cold dinner and made do with wrapping themselves in their saddle blankets for warmth against the chill of a desert night. There would be no campfires for the foreseeable future. They couldn't take the chance in this open country of having the light from a fire spotted. The bounty hunter, Hawkins, was not likely to seek them in this direction, but he might and they had to take every precaution.

"Hmmm?" answered Heyes. He and Kid had ridden west although he knew Kid was against it. Kid was right, too, he really was in no condition to ride this arid land, but they had to. This was only the third day and already he was exhausted. The exposure to the hot, drying wind during the day and the cold nights had left him drained of all energy and his head pounded miserably. He couldn't let on to Kid how bad he really felt or he'd be in for an argument he knew he wouldn't win.

Hawkins had hounded them across Colorado for days; always turning up just a day or two after they'd arrived in the next town. They'd left him two days ago tied up without a ride. No telling where he was now. It was wearing Heyes down quickly. He'd had no time to rest and recover from the severe concussion he suffered when his horse threw him late last week. Heyes would give anything for a warm bed and a hot meal.

"How do you think Hawkins keeps finding us?" asked Kid.

Heyes looked over at him and smiled. Leave it to his partner to read his thoughts. "All I can figure is he's working with Lindy. We know he telegraphed only her from that cowtown. My bet is that he lets her know where he is and she telegraphs ahead to all the surrounding towns in any direction. There ain't that many towns on the Western Slope. Someone has to be keeping an eye out for us and letting him know where we are. There's no other way for him to keep showing up. 'Less, of course, he really is half Apache."

"Huh," said Kid, "Kind of like Lom does when he's trying to find us. But why would they let the sheriffs know? Hawkins and Lindy don't seem like they'd be interested in sharing the reward money."

"Don't have to wire the sheriff. They could be wiring the telegraph operator; or a bartender. It just needs to be someone likely to notice strangers in town. They don't have to offer much either," said Heyes.

"How do you figure?" asked Kid.

"Well, if I were them I'd make up a story. Something like Lindy's no good husband took off with all her hard earned money and left her poor and hungry with six kids and no mortgage money. Now he's whooping it up with his pal and playing poker every night while his poor kids starve. Her brother is paying good money to bring that low-life spouse of hers back. Something like that," said Heyes as he winced from the pain in his head.

Kid looked at him a moment noticing the wince and seeing the tightness around Heyes's eyes. "You're spooky how easily you make that sh*t up, you know that?"

Heyes snorted and Kid continued, "Did you ever think amnesty would be this hard, Heyes? I mean, I guess I knew it'd be hard trying to make an honest living and still be wanted, but I never dreamed our luck would go so south. Did you?"

"I don't know that it's gone all that south, Kid. I mean we've got the chance for amnesty, that's more hope than we've had in a long time. Sure, we've been in some tight spots, too, but we've made it out of each of them. We'll make it out of this one, too, Kid. Is that what's got you talking this way?"

"Maybe, or maybe I just see how much things have changed and I wonder if we wouldn't be better off going back to robbing. We had fun. You had fun; didn't you, Heyes?" said Kid.

"I did for a long time, Kid; but I'm not sure it was much fun lately. We always say that the safes were getting harder and the posses faster, but I think, for me, I felt like we were heading for a fall. You can't be the best forever, Kid. We were for a long time, but I was beginning to feel that it was only a matter of time before things went wrong."

"Like what? We were always real careful," said Kid.

"Yes, we were careful, but you can't foresee everything. You know that. Sooner or later, we'd have been caught or worse," said Heyes.

"I guess," said Kid.

"Kid, we've been all over this before. Why are you bringing it up now?" asked Heyes.

"I don't know," said Kid, but he did know. They wouldn't be in this fix if they hadn't gone for the amnesty. Just like Heyes wouldn't have been shot a few months ago. Kid was worried about his cousin. Heyes was trying to hide how bad he felt, but Kid could tell. His hands were shaky and he was obviously hurting. This was the second time in a few months that Heyes had been concussed. Kid knew he was feeling worse and he kept thinking about what the doctor had told him while Heyes had been out cold. Heyes needed rest and he wasn't getting it. Was his brain swelling? Is that why he was feeling worse? Heyes didn't know what the doctor had told Kid and Kid didn't want him to. If he did, he'd hide his pain so well Kid would never be able to tell what he was feeling. It was better this way. Kid looked over at Heyes. Heyes's eyes were closed now and Kid could see that he was sick. Real sick. He thought back to what Hawkins had said and wondered if Heyes really **was** dying. Kid wished with all his heart that they'd never heard of amnesty.

"Heyes, do you really want to try for the Roost? We don't know who's there now. It could still be Cap, but it could be somebody not quite as friendly," said Kid.

"Cap Brown ain't exactly friendly, Kid. He's a horsethief and a cheat, but I think it's our only choice. I'm willing to try," said Heyes rolling over and pulling his blanket across his shoulders. He looked at his partner. He knew the Kid was worried about him; heck, he was worried too. His headache was getting worse and his vision wasn't improving. It was still blurry and even now, he could really only make out the shape of Kid. He couldn't see him well at all. Well, it had taken a few weeks before, when he'd been shot, to have his head stop hurting and no double vision. It's probably going to be a few weeks this time, too. He would tough it out. He had no intention of being plucked to feather Lindy's nest.

"I guess so. Good night, Heyes," said the Kid as he yawned and settled back into his bedroll.

"Night, Kid," said Heyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Kid rose early and packed up the gear before waking Heyes. His partner hadn't stirred yet, and the Kid wanted him to get all the rest he could. Tying off the last latigo around his bedroll, he turned and walked over to Heyes. Nudging Heyes's boot, he said, "Rise and shine, Heyes. It's time to go." There was no response. Kid's stomach turned over and he reached down and shook Heyes's shoulder, "Heyes!" Still nothing. Kid flipped Heyes onto his back, and panicked now, he listened for a heartbeat. It was there and it was steady. What the hell? Kid started patting Heyes's face. Finally, his eyelids flickered open, but his eyes were unfocused. "Heyes, wake up. C'mon, wake up, dammit," said Kid.

"Uhnn," moaned Heyes, still not completely conscious.

Kid quickly fetch a canteen and returned to his partner. He splashed some water onto Heyes's face and his cousin sputtered. "Stop. Stop. What're you doing?" growled Heyes.

"Geez, Heyes, you wouldn't wake up. You scared the hell out of me," yelled Kid. "That's it! We're heading to Moab. This ain't right, Heyes. There's something really wrong with you."

"Yeah, my partner's trying to drown me," snapped Heyes as he sat up and wiped at his face. He rose carefully to his feet but he was dizzy. Seeing the terrified look on Kid's face, he softened his tone, "Kid, I've got a bad concussion and a killer headache. My body doesn't want to be awake. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but it's all right. I'm up, see, and I'm okay."

"Heyes….," began Kid.

"Kid, really, I'm fine. Let's get going. We're less than a day or so from the Roost, and I want to get a move on. It's going to get hot soon," said Heyes changing the subject as he brushed past the Kid and went to his horse. He mounted his horse easily enough as Kid watched him. Picking up the reins, Heyes sarcastically said, "Are you coming?"

"Damn stubborn jackass….." mumbled Kid.

"I heard that," said Heyes as he rode off.

OOOOOOOOOO

The day warmed quickly and by noon the sun was beating down on them brutally. They had passed out of the high desert Pinyon/Juniper country and were now riding through a canyon area populated by jack rabbits and sagebrush. There was no cover anywhere and the horses were feeling it. They were tired, too, and refused to move much faster than a slow crawl. Kid turned in his saddle and looked at Heyes. Once again, Heyes's head was down on his chest. He was doing all right, though, and hadn't complained. Kid shook his head and looked ahead again. He's tough, thought Kid. Riding on, an hour or so later Kid heard a thud and whipped his head around. Heyes lay sprawled out in the sand face up. "Sh*t," said Kid jumping off his horse and running back to his partner. Kid slid to a stop on his knees by Heyes's side. Heyes was out cold again. This was not good.

Kid looked about wildly for some sort of shade. They'd ridden into the mouth of a large arroyo. The sides had gradually steepened and now towered over them. There wasn't any shade this time of day with the sun directly overhead. Further ahead, Kid could see that the canyon forked. There might be some shade ahead. With effort, Kid hauled Heyes up and across his shoulders. Grabbing the reins to Heyes's horse, Kid stepped on them to hold the gelding in place. The horse was not cooperative and kept swinging his hind end away. "Whoa," yelled Kid; but it only made things worse. Finally, he lost his temper and turned the horse loose. Walking to his own gelding, who stood quietly, he shouldered Heyes across the saddle and tied him on securely. He led his horse over to the other gelding and snatched the reins roughly causing Heyes's horse to step back. "Dogmeat, you're dogmeat," he grumbled leading the two horses further into the canyon.

In a few minutes, Kid reached the fork. There was still no shade. Sighing, he took the right fork and plodded on leading the two horses while keeping a hand on his partner's leg. They walked for another hour as the canyon snaked and turned growing ever more closed in. Kid could see the end of the canyon ahead. He'd walked himself into a dead end. Good thing Heyes is still out or I'd never hear the end of this one, he thought. What could he do now? Disgusted, he stopped and looked up the rocky walls on either side hoping for a trail out. What he saw shocked him. There on a ledge about thirty feet off the canyon floor was a stone house! The roof was gone, but it looked to be two, maybe three stories tall. Kid couldn't believe it. He saw another one further along the same side. That one was completely ruined but had obviously been built by men. Men from a very long time ago. Swinging in a circle, he counted several more buildings all reduced to not much more than rubble, but the first building had shade. He could see it inside the T shaped doorway facing out to the canyon. Kid looked harder and saw the overgrown outline of a game trail leading towards the house. Kid whooped and slapped his partner's legs. Grabbing Heyes's horse, he climbed on and urged the horses up the trail; small rocks clattering down the hillside as they climbed.

The building loomed taller as Kid approached and he could see that it was easily three stories tall and built of finely fitted stones. It was a nearly perfect square. There was only the one door but up higher in the second and third stories there were small windows. It was a fortress-like tower and easily defendable. Kid looked closely at the rock work. There were small stones fitted between the layers of larger stones. Almost like the chinking in a log house. The craftsmanship was amazing and Kid marveled that someone could build something so beautiful in such a god forsaken place.

There were some bushes and brush that had grown in the shadows cast by the building. Kid dismounted and led the horses to the shrubs. He tied them both off on the sturdiest branches and untied Heyes from his horse. Gently easing him off the saddle, Kid lifted Heyes onto his shoulder again and carried him into the shelter of the building. It was cooler and darker inside and it was surprisingly roomy. Kid set Heyes down against the back wall and went out to unsaddle the horses and bring in the gear. They'd camp here tonight and Kid would see how Heyes was in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes was awake when Kid opened his eyes the next morning. He was sitting with his back against the stone wall and staring at Kid as Kid rolled over and looked back at his partner. With a smile, Kid said, "Morning, Heyes. How are you feeling?"

Heyes continued to stare back unspeaking. "Heyes, are you okay?," asked Kid. "C'mon. You are not being funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny," said Heyes flatly. Kid then noticed that his cousin had his gun drawn and pointed at his chest.

"Heyes, what're you doing?" demanded Kid.

"I'm sitting here waiting for you to wake up and tell me how I got here," said Heyes coldly.

Kid sat up keeping a close eye on Heyes's shaky gun hand. Putting his hands up, he said, "Heyes, you passed out. I had to toss you over the saddle and lead the horses here. You have a concussion and you've been sick for days. Don't you remember anything?"

Blinking now, confusion spread across Heyes's face, "Yeah, I do. Kid…" He looked down at the gun in his hand and dropped it as though it were hot metal. "Why was I holding a gun on you?" he yelled. Heyes sprang to his feet, swaying alarmingly.

Standing now and crossing to his friend, Kid said, "I don't know, Heyes. Why **were** you holding a gun on me?" Kid snatched the gun off the floor and tucked it into his own gunbelt. "I'll just hang onto this for you, okay?"

Heyes looked stunned. Kid reached out and placed his hand on Heyes's shoulder to steady him. "It's okay. You're okay. Just take it easy," he said gently.

Heyes stared at him, "I pulled a gun on you!"

"I know, Heyes," said Kid. Heyes looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot, his hands were shaking and he had a nervous tic in the corner of his mouth.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered.

"You have a concussion, Heyes. I think it might be more. It could be that your brain might be swelling," said Kid carefully.

"What. What are you talking about?" said Heyes, his voice ratcheting higher.

"Take it easy. The doc said that this could happen. I didn't want to tell you," said Kid.

"Why not? Don't you think I ought to know I might pull a gun on you?" said Heyes sarcastically.

"I didn't want you hiding the symptoms, Heyes. I didn't want you pretending it was all okay," said Kid.

"Oh, it's **not** okay. It is so **very** not okay," said Heyes shakily.

"You set back down and rest. We're going to stay here until you feel better," said Kid as he gently pressed Heyes back down into a sitting position onto his bedroll. Heyes look deflated. He didn't protest at all and simply sat back; exhausted.

"How're we gonna do that, Kid? What about water, food?" asked Heyes, looking up at his cousin.

"Well, as long as you don't mind eating jack rabbit, we won't starve. There are cottonwoods at the head of the canyon so there might be a spring nearby. I'll go check if you promise to lay low," said Kid adjusting Heyes's gun in his belt and picking up his hat before turning towards the door. "Just you rest, Heyes. That's all you need to do." Kid slipped out the small doorway.

Heyes couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had wanted to shoot Kid and had been ready to. He couldn't ever say that out loud; it was too hard for him to believe. He was dangerous to the person most important to him. Heyes could feel the panic building in him. He closed his eyes against the pain from the slight light filtering in through the small doorway. Brain swelling. Heyes had read about that before. It could cause a man to go crazy. Maybe that's what was happening to him. He was slowly going crazy and he was going to hurt the Kid. His panic fueled his blood pressure and as it built, Heyes's thoughts spun swiftly out of control. He had to get out of here. Go off on his own. That's what he'd do. He'd leave the first chance he got. He had to get free. He was a prisoner. He had to get free. Exhausted, he let the broken thoughts chase around his mind until he drifted off into an uneasy doze.

He awoke a few hours later to the sound of gunshots. Startled, Heyes scrambled up reaching wildly for the gun that was no longer by his side. For a few long moments, he stood still listening. Heart and head pounding in rhythm, Heyes ran out the T shaped doorway. The light stopped him in his tracks and pain sliced through his head and dropped him to his knees.

Kid was starting up the trail with a brace of dead jack rabbits in hand. He was carrying both canteens strung across his shoulder and wore a pleased grin on his face. As he neared the stone house, he saw Heyes kneeling, bent over with his head in his hands. Dropping the game, Kid ran towards his partner. Heyes lifted his head as Kid stopped in front of him and, with a roar, he drove himself upwards and into Kid's chest. Grunting, Kid stumbled backwards. Heyes was on him in an instant. The Kid was dazed and failed to raise his fists to fend off Heyes's crazy attack. Heyes, both hands gripped tightly together, swung his arms in an arc and struck Kid soundly on the side of his head; knocking him out. The Kid collapsed and lay still.

Heyes grabbed his gun from Kid's belt, took a canteen, and ran to the horses. He was breathing hard, the pain in his head was unbearable and it was driving him mad. Heyes grappled with the reins, tearing off branches in his haste to free the animals. He had to hurry; he had to get away. He'd been imprisoned but he was free now. Heyes pulled up onto his horse and, still hanging onto both sets of reins, galloped wildly down the narrow trail leading Kid's horse behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyes's wild ride down the rocky hillside terrorized the two horses. It was difficult for them to find traction on the shifting shale and they scrambled to stay upright. Their horseshoes sparked and clattered against the sharp stones. Heyes drove his horse on relentlessly; blinded with his desperation to get away. Reaching the canyon floor, the horses picked up speed in the soft sand and flew down valley.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid awoke to the sun burning his face. Moaning, he rolled over onto his knees and rocked back into a semi-upright position. It took him a minute to remember his partner's attack and, when he did, he jumped to his feet and looked around. The horses were gone! He saw the canteen nearby and snatched it up. Running back into the stone house, he quickly gathered up their meager belongings. He had to hurry. He had to catch up with Heyes fast and he was going to have to do it on foot. Kid hurried down the footpath, past the half-trampled brace of rabbits, and onto the valley floor. Picking up a slow dogtrot, he followed Heyes's tracks down valley.

OOOOOOOOOO

The horses pounded on but they were tiring fast. It had been too many days in the hot sun with too little feed. Kid's horse tired first without a rider to spur him on. He began to slow and he pulled heavily on the reins Heyes held. Yanking and cussing, Heyes tried to draw him on until finally he dropped the reins and allowed the animal to slow to a walk. His own horse slowed, but Heyes spurred him roughly and slapped him with the reins. The animal was unused to such rough treatment from his rider, and it frightened him. Despite his exhaustion, he plunged ahead in fear, leaving his friend behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid had slowed his pace to a walk a while ago and now plodded along determinedly. The sun had climbed directly overhead and it was taxing his strength. He had found a few small spots of shade in this branch of the canyon and had stopped frequently to rest and cool his overheated system. Kid had conserved his water as best he could but it was now nearly gone. He knew that he had a long walk ahead of him. Rounding another twist in the arroyo, Kid spotted an island of cottonwoods. He quickened his pace hoping to find the underground spring the trees would require to survive. It would be cool in the shelter of the trees. Upon reaching the shade, Kid closed his eyes in relief. He heard a snort nearby and opened his eyes only to find his horse looking back at him across an expanse of low shrubs. "Hey, boy. It's real good to see you. Easy now," he said as he crept forward. His horse was equally glad to see him and strode eagerly up to him. Kid picked up the reins and patted his gelding noting the dried sweat on his body. Kid looked around in vain for Heyes. "Easy, son. Let's get you some water, okay?" said Kid as he led his horse to a tree and tied him off. Kid saw a dried streambed snaking through the cottonwoods. It was common in the desert for the spring rains to create channels for the runoff. These, however, dried quickly after the rains ceased and all but disappeared leaving only the carved sand behind. Kid knew, though, that all he had to do was dig deep enough at the roots of the cottonwoods and there would be water. He dropped to his knees and, using his hands, he began to dig.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes's strength gave out before his horse's did. He could no longer urge the animal on. He was now clinging to the saddlehorn and instinctively hanging on. The horse had all but stopped and now crept along with his head down lathered in his own sweat and blowing hard. When his rider lost consciousness and pitched forward onto his neck, he was relieved and stopped to begin nibbling at what little foliage he could find.

OOOOOOOOOO

Refreshed by the cool water, Kid's horse had perked up considerably. Kid had filled his canteen with the water he had found and had eaten a small portion of jerky he'd found in Heyes's bags. Both horse and rider were much improved. Kid, now mounted, had picked up a slow, but steady pace and once again trailed his partner. He could tell by the tracks, Heyes was slowing down. He should catch up with him soon. It was hard to believe that Heyes had the strength left to flee and Kid only hoped that he'd find his cousin before it was too late.

After only a few more bends in the canyon, Kid spotted Heyes. He was still mounted but listing off to one side of his horse, obviously out cold again. Heyes's horse nickered a greeting which Kid's horse returned. Happy to see his friend, Heyes's gelding walked up to Kid with his rider bouncing dangerously low across his neck. Kid dismounted swiftly and pick up the gelding's dangling reins while reaching up and steadying Heyes. Heyes looked terrible. He was wet with sweat and trembling. Kid didn't want to stay here, it was too exposed. It was better for him to keep Heyes on his horse and continue on until they found some sort of shelter. Kid pushed Heyes back into the saddle until he was centered. Using the straps by the pommel, he tied Heyes's arms securely on either side of the horn. He did the same with the backstraps and tied Heyes's legs in the same manner. That ought to keep him in the saddle, thought Kid, and it ought to keep him from swinging at me again.

It took the rest of that day and part of the next to reach the mouth of the Dirty Devil River. At the slow speed they were moving, Kid knew they wouldn't make the Roost until late that night. Heyes was still passing in and out of consciousness and had not really been coherent at all. Kid had kept him tied up, even last night, just in case he tried to make a run for it again in his confused state. Periodically, his cousin would waken and struggle against his bonds cussing heartily; but mostly he talked in nonsensical sentences and stared vacantly at the ground. It was painful for Kid to see him this way and he was afraid of permanent damage to Heyes's brilliant mind but he pushed that thought aside without lingering on it. There was nothing he could do but press on. He had to get Heyes to shelter and a place to rest.

It had been years since Kid had ridden this way. The Devil's Hole gang had pulled a profitable job in Price, Utah, and had fled south with a posse hot on their heels. Heyes had known the location of the Roost having holed up there once with the Plummer gang after a robbery had gone bad. Heyes had led his gang through this same twisting trail following the banks of the river.

Cap Brown had been at the Roost then. He had used it for years as a hideout to run stolen horses. Other outlaws would often drift in and out from time to time. Cap would delight into roping them into all-night, whiskey-fueled poker games. These often ended in violence since Cap was a terrible cheat. There were quite a few graves behind the rough cabin that served as the saloon. Cap had welcomed the gang with open arms that time figuring that some of that stolen money would be coming his way soon. What he hadn't counted on was that the young upstart leader of the gang was well-versed at poker and could spot a cheat a mile away. Heyes had caught onto Cap immediately and, knowing most of the ways to cheat at poker; had shut him down. The result was that the gang won a handsome set of remounts from Cap and had made record time on their return to the Hole. Brown had not been a gracious loser, but he knew when he was out-manned and had given in without too much fuss. Kid wondered if he was still there, and if not, who was.

OOOOOOOOOO

Robbers Roost was Utah's version of Devil's Hole. The law had tried and failed for years to penetrate the canyon. The only access was a narrow slot canyon easily guarded; the rest of the land surrounding it was simply too rough to pass through undetected. Once through the narrows, the canyon widened out into a meadow area dotted with old cabins. Cows and horses grazed placidly and chickens ran to and fro across the trail under Kid's horse. Behind Kid and Heyes rode two of the three guards who had spotted them on the way in. When questioned, Kid had said they were Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones, horse thieves. He had hoped desperately that they wouldn't be turned away, but he hadn't been willing to reveal who they really were; not with $20,000 on their heads. The guards had waved them on and fell in to follow behind them.

Cap Brown was long gone from the Roost and, in his place, was a two-bit outlaw by the name of "Poke" Morgan. Morgan led a small gang of misfits who had made a name for themselves robbing stagecoaches and highway travelers along the route west. Kid had gotten an earful on the way in. The guards said Morgan was easy going, lazy really, and spent most of his time drunk between jobs leaving security up to his men. This suited Kid just fine.

Pulling up to a small cabin, the guards dismounted and nodded to Kid to do the same. With their help, he untied and slid his cousin off the horse and the three of them carried Heyes inside. It was dark and cool inside and it took a moment for Kid's eyes to adjust to the lack of light. He heard the click of a gun hammer ahead of him and stopped tensely. Heyes was half draped across him and he couldn't reach for his gun. Just as well, he was already covered by the slovenly-looking man seated at the rough table.

"Now, boys, just who do we have here?" asked the man. Kid looked him over. He was small and wiry with muscular arms. Not quite the lazy man who had been described to him. His hair was a dirty blond color as much from lack of hygiene as from genetics. He had a broken nose and was missing several of his front teeth. Not too pretty, thought the Kid, as he struggled to hold up his cousin's dead weight.

"Poke, this here's Thaddeus Jones and the other fellow is Joshua Smith," said the guard.

"Smith and Jones, huh?" said Poke with a laugh. "Not too bright, are you?"

"Smith's hurt. He needs help," said the other.

"Why'd I want to help him?" said Poke.

"They's outlaws, Poke. Same as you and me,"said the stunned guard. He couldn't believe that Poke was even considering turning away two fellow bandits. The Roost had long been a haven for those beyond the law. There was an unwritten code that all outlaws would be welcomed.

Ignoring Morgan, Kid hauled Heyes's over to the bed in the corner and laid him down. Gently, he lifted Heyes's legs onto the bed and covered him with a dirty blanket. Kid then stood tall and turned back to Morgan who was watching him closely.

"I'd be much obliged if we could stay for a while. My partner needs to rest. He has a head injury and we've been on the road for days," said Kid.

"So how come?" said Morgan. Kid looked puzzled. Poke continued, "How come you been on the road. Who's chasing you?"

"A bounty hunter," said Kid. He watched Morgan's reaction closely.

"Who? I know a few," said Morgan blandly.

"Jake Hawkins," said Kid.

"Hawkins, I heard of him. He's pretty good from what I've heard," said Morgan, thinking that Hawkins wouldn't bother with two penny ante outlaws. He was a fairly big time bounty hunter. Something was off here.

"Good enough," said Kid, "So, what's it going to be?" He'd seen the flicker of interest at Hawkins name, and realized his mistake.

"Ah, hell, you can stay. You can use this cabin, I'll sleep across the way," offered Morgan, rising and stepping next to his men. He was watching Kid, too. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but he was having a hard time figuring it out what it was.

"Thanks," said Kid as he stared at the three of them. They quickly got the message and left Kid alone with his unconscious partner. Looking down at Heyes, Kid examined him carefully for the first time in days. He had kept focused on the task of finding shelter and hadn't allowed himself to think too hard about his cousin's injuries. Heyes's face was chalky white, gaunt and beaded with sweat. The bruise on his forehead had faded to a sickly yellow brown color. Kid felt his forehead. It was hot. Never a heavy man, Heyes had lost weight since his accident. Was it any wonder? They'd been chased out of one town or another without a break. It was only Heyes's stubborn decision to try for the Roost that had saved them from being caught; but at what cost?

If Heyes died, it was all over for the Kid. He'd been the one who first suggested trying for the amnesty. Heyes had laughed at him when he said it; only warming to the idea after thinking it over. Kid wondered why he'd ever thought they could do it. He knew now the price was too high to pay. Kid would never forgive himself if the quest for amnesty caused the death of his best friend. If they got out of this mess, Kid was ready to give it up and go back to outlawing.

Kid spent the next two days cleaning. He cleaned his gun, he cleaned their clothes and he cleaned the cabin from top to bottom much to the amusement of the Morgan gang. He fixed the roof and fetched fresh grasses for bedding the horses. He was going crazy waiting for Heyes to show some sign, any sign, of awakening but Heyes lay deathly still. Kid tried banging pans and yelling out his partner's name all in a vain attempt to wake him. By late the second evening, he was completely demoralized and simply sat in the broken rocker on the small porch staring at the canyon walls and rocking absently. He knew there was a possibility that Heyes might never wake up. He'd already been unconscious for the better part of a week. Kid didn't want to think that way, but the longer his cousin was out, the more often the thought would creep into his mind.

Poke put his head around the door from time to time to see how his guests were doing. Tonight, he'd brought by a bottle of whiskey and left it for Kid. He felt sorry for the outlaw. Once, he'd had a good partner of his own, and the future had seemed a bright and colorful place; but he'd been gunned down by a trigger-happy deputy over a stinking $50 robbery. That's when Poke had taken to the bottle so he figured Jones might like that option, too. "Besides, a condemned man ought to have a last drink or two," Poke had told his men with a short laugh. Jones didn't know it, but Poke was friends with a crooked sheriff in Green River and had sent a rider out with a description of the two men. He was sure they were wanted for more than just horse thieving. He knew he'd seen Jones somewhere, but it just wouldn't come to him.

Kid fell asleep early that night relaxed by the whiskey. In the very early hours of the next morning, he was awakened by a noise next to him. It was a thump. He reached over in the dark and felt Heyes's arm moving jerkily about. Jumping up, he quickly lit the lantern and holding it up to cast a weak light, he turned back to his cousin. Heyes's eyes were open, but he seemed unaware of his flailing about. Kid set the lantern down on the small side table and grabbed Heyes's arm. Heyes struggled to free himself while Kid talked softly to him, "Easy partner, take it easy. C'mon Heyes, you're okay now."

Heyes's face was a mask of pain. His jaw was clenched and his head was whipping back and forth. He gazed at nothing until he shuddered hard then looked into Kid's eyes. "Kid..," he whispered instantly relaxing. Kid brushed the hair out of Heyes's eyes and smiled. "Hey, partner. It's about time you woke up."

"Kid, what…?" said Heyes as he shifted his weight on the bed looking about the shabby cabin. Bringing his brown eyes back to his partner, he said, "Kid, where are we?"

"We're at the Roost, Heyes. We came in a few days ago. Cap's gone and there's some small-time crook named Morgan running the place. He seems okay. He's pretty much left us alone," said Kid reassuringly not wanting to let on that he didn't trust Poke. Heyes didn't need to worry, he needed to rest.

"Does he know who we are?" asked Heyes.

"I told him we were Smith and Jones," said Kid.

"Did he buy it?" asked Heyes concerned.

"I think he did. Don't worry about it, Heyes. I'll keep an eye out," said Kid.

Heyes looked strained and his eyes were shifting constantly about. The tic in the corner of his mouth was tugging at his cheek uncontrollably. It was clear that Heyes was still pretty bad off.

"How long have I been out?" asked Heyes. He was still groggy and trying to clarify his thoughts. Kid was tucking up the covers tightly around him, trying to keep him warm and still. Finished, Kid eased back down onto the bed lying on top of the covers. He doubted he could fall back to sleep.

"About five days, Heyes. You had me worried this time," said Kid, "How's the head? Does it still hurt?"

"Not too bad. Five days?" said Heyes closing his eyes again and mumbling, "How can I still be so tired?" Heyes slowly drifted off to sleep as his partner watched.

"You ain't the only one, Heyes," said Kid softly.

OOOOOOOOOO

Progress was slow the first day. Heyes was having trouble controlling his arm and leg movements and seemed short tempered because of it. The tic in the corner of his mouth was still there; just not as pronounced. Heyes wasn't usually a man who cursed often, but it seemed like foul words were spilling easily from his mouth. Kid was patient and ignored the outbursts figuring his partner was frustrated, but as the day wore on he started to realize it was something more. Heyes seemed odd somehow. Kid would catch him watching him speculatively from the bed as he moved about the cabin. It was creepy; it was as though Heyes was sizing him up. Kid found himself keeping one eye on his partner at all times. He hadn't forgotten Heyes's attack the other day nor the doctor's warning that his cousin might seem "different". Whatever, it was, Kid was being careful; not just for his own sake, but for Heyes's, too. Kid was determined to see his friend get the rest he needed and he was not about to let Heyes hurt himself in any way.

By the next day, Heyes seemed more normal. While he was still on a short fuse, he was controlling his temper better. The spastic movements had quieted down, too. Kid had reminded him of what the doctor had said, and Heyes had been a fairly cooperative patient. Heyes got up about mid-day and Kid helped him out to the rocker on the porch. For the next couple of hours, the two partners sat quietly and watched the day pass. Heyes dozed on and off while Kid cleaned his gun and mended some of their tack. Heyes sat and had dinner at the table that night and declared himself healed. Kid snorted at the statement which brought an angry glare from Heyes. Holding his hands up in surrender, the Kid laughed and apologized but Heyes had already risen from the table and gone to lay down with his back to the room. "Sheesh," said Kid as he rose to clean up the supper dishes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes was stronger and better each day. He spent hours prowling around the walls of the Roost looking at the ancient rock art left by former residents. He was fascinated by these traces of ancient travelers and spent hours contemplating them. There were drawings of hunting parties, deer and bighorn sheep. He found drawings and etchings of stylized people, families, and tribes. There were other stranger etchings pecked into the stone. These were odd, devil-like creatures or shapes. What he liked most were the multitudes of hand prints in all sizes and colors. It was as though each tribesman had left his mark for Heyes to find. He wondered who they were and where they'd gone.

Heyes also spent time poking into some of the smaller side canyons. He still tired easily, but the throbbing in his head had lessened significantly. He tinkered with the irrigation system that had been sadly neglected in the past few years and soon had it working smoothly. The other outlaws tried to befriend him, but he wasn't interested in making friends and they left him alone eventually. He still found himself feeling spontaneously angry for no reason and it was difficult for him to be civil. It worried him and made him withdrawn. He knew the Kid saw it, but thankfully his partner was giving him the space he needed.

Kid kept watch from a distance. He knew Heyes was struggling with anger and Kid didn't want to add to his stress. He was careful to monitor Heyes's interactions with the other people in the valley and so far everything had been fine. Kid would step in quickly if that changed. He took pains to keep Heyes calm and avoided irritating him. It was like walking on eggshells, but the Kid was just grateful his friend was on the mend.

Poke still stopped by, but he took care to avoid Smith. Smith was a strange one and he made Poke uncomfortable when he stared at him with those cold, knowing eyes. Poke would be glad when the sheriff took these two off his hands. He knew he'd have to pay for the service, but there was no way that Poke would try to take them in on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheriff Marley Walker hoisted another beer to his good luck. He'd been hoisting quite a few and wasn't feeling any pain now. He'd been at the saloon for several hours and the place was beginning to fill up around him. The stage was late, so some of the more masculine passengers had sought a cool place to wait for it. This would have to be his last beer. It was part of his dull job to greet the stage. Well, he wouldn't have to do that much longer.

Marley just couldn't believe how quickly his life had changed and who would've believed Poke Morgan would be the instrument of change? Marley and Poke went way back to their early days when Marley had been on the more profitable side of the law. He'd been there when Poke's partner had been killed, what a shame that was, and he'd ridden with Poke for a while after. They did okay together for a while until Poke lost his ambition and gained a drinking problem. Not long after that, Marley had met his wife. Annie had been a pretty little thing in those days, all fresh-faced and round cheeked. Now, it wasn't only her cheeks that were round and the only thing fresh about her was her mouth. She spent most of her time these days making his life a living hell. Once, he had been anxious to please her and had quit the outlawing life to settle down and start a family. Well, their kids were grown and gone now. They'd gotten tired of their bickering parents and had lit out as far from Green River as they could get. Now Marley lived in the sheriff's office most nights and the saloon most days and it suited both him and Annie just fine.

He'd been dozing at his desk when Clem Watkins had ridden in from the Roost. Poke had sent him into town to put the finger on two outlaws that had showed up a few days earlier. He and Marley had an agreement that Poke paid nicely for. When needed, Marley would provide services to Poke. Sometimes it was as simple as looking the other way when Poke's men came to town, but other services were more complicated. A lawman was usually one of the first to know of any monetary opportunities to be had in his territory. This information was worth some extra income and Marley worked hard for Poke. So when Poke's man came in asking questions, Marley listened carefully. At first, when Marley heard the descriptions, he hadn't thought much about it one way or another. Young fellows, dark or light hair, in their late 20's drifting about the west weren't nothing uncommon and there wasn't much detail there. He sent Clem over to the bar to wet his whistle while he started looking through some wanted posters. Then he remembered the telegram that the operator had shown him last week about the poor little pregnant lady looking for her husband and his low-life partner. There'd been promise of a reward there.

Marley had sent back a telegram to Gunnison, saying he'd seen the stray husband and he'd gotten word of a sizable reward, if it all panned out, to be wired back; but afterwards he'd begun thinking on it. The reward was a bit too sizable for the circumstances. That was an awful lot of trouble to go through just to drag back a man who didn't want to stay around in the first place. Why would any woman, especially a poor one, put that much money out on a skunk that would leave her again first chance he got? That's when Marley wired the Gunnison sheriff and asked if he'd seen two strangers matching the description of Poke's outlaws. The reply he received stunned him. Seems that there was a rumor going around that Heyes and Curry had been through Gunnison recently and, sure enough, they matched the description pretty well. The other sheriff cautioned him to be careful. Oh, he'd be careful all right; he'd be real careful with twenty grand at stake.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jake Hawkins waited impatiently for the stage to arrive in Green River, Utah. It was already late and he was getting impatient. His sister, Lindy, had insisted on meeting him here and he was irritated at having to wait for her. He knew she didn't trust him, but he didn't trust her either. He had scoured the Western Slope of Colorado for any signs of Heyes and Curry, before setting his sights on Utah. After numerous telegraphs to every one horse town on this side of the Rockies, Lindy had finally hit pay dirt. She'd received a telegram from Green River describing her "husband". Lindy had sent Jake a telegram in Dolores, Colorado, about the big news but he had already left town hot on the trail of the two outlaws. He would've missed it all together if the two hadn't tied him to a tree and taken his horse. The long walk back to Dolores still pissed him off, though, and they would pay for that humiliation when he caught up to them.

He'd expected them to head to a major city not a backwater town like this one. Heyes was injured and Hawkins knew it was serious. He had figured that Curry would be anxious to get to a doctor. Maybe Heyes was already dead. If so, he'd make Curry lead him to the body. Leaving Dolores a second time, Hawkins had travelled to Green River as quickly as possible.

OOOOOOOOOO

The stage rolled into town almost three hours late. Hawkins was at the stop before the horses stood still. He yanked open the door and looked up to see only his sister, Lindy, gathering her reticule and preparing to step down. She reached out for his hand, but he didn't offer it.

"Hurry up, will you? I've been waiting for the damn stage for hours!" said Hawkins impatiently.

"What a fine greeting, dear brother; I'm delighted to see you, too," purred Lindy stepping down without assistance. She was dressed for travelling and actually gave the appearance of a decent woman. Jake was surprised. She usually favored bright colors and low cut gowns. Maybe she was practicing for when she had some money to back up those uppity manners of hers.

The driver tossed down Lindy's bag which landed in a puff of dust at Hawkins's feet. Jake grabbed it and his sister's elbow hauling both towards the hotel. "I haven't seen any sign of them yet. I've been all over this town and they ain't here," he said peevishly.

"Well, maybe they've already moved on," said Lindy wrenching her arm from her brother's hard grip and stepping onto the boardwalk to enter the hotel. The lobby was hot and cluttered. The oversized Victorian furniture looked to be shoehorned into the small, stuffy room. The front desk looked abandoned. "They couldn't be moving too fast if Joshua is hurt," said Lindy. The thought of him still brought a ghost of a smile to the corner of her soft lips. What a shame he was worth so much.

"No. They haven't been here and no one's seen them. I found out it was the sheriff that sent that message to Gunnison. I'm just trying to figure out how to find out what he knows without letting on to him who I am looking for," said Jake.

Lindy gave a happy little laugh and said, "Jake, you've got to be kidding me. What do you think I'm here for?"

For the first time since her arrival, Jake smiled, and rang the bell for the desk clerk.

OOOOOOOOOO

That night, Lindy made a special effort to dress seductively and, on the arm of her brother, went in search of the sheriff. The desk clerk had told them that the sheriff was in the habit of dining at the café three doors down. Lindy and Jake made handsome couple and when they swept into the small restaurant the patrons took notice including Marley who was sitting at his regular table having his regular steak. He'd never seen a woman so luscious and yet, elegant, before. He could tell she was no innocent girl. This was a woman of the world. Too bad, she'd already found her man or he'd show her what was what.

Lindy and Jake sat down at a table next to his and once they'd received their menus, began to squabble with each other.

"My dear brother, you really are a bore. You would think that you would be grateful to squire your loving sister on a stroll about town! Poker really isn't a gentleman's game, you know."

"It's game enough for me. You'll be fine in the room. You can needlepoint or something," said Jake shortly. His sister really was much better at this playacting stuff. She'd spent most of their childhood pretending she wasn't the daughter of a poor dirt farmer.

"I am so disappointed in you," she said. She pouted prettily and glanced toward the sheriff with lowered lashes. He wasn't a bad looking man in a sort of bloated, coarse way. He still had his hair though it was gray and all his teeth were still in his head. He was tall and clean and that was enough for her.

Overhearing her plight and, realizing that the man with her was her brother, Marley patted his mouth with his napkin. Standing up, he crossed to their table. "Sir, ma'am, my name is Sheriff Marley Walker and I'd like to welcome you both to our little town," he said with a small bow.

Looking up, Lindy fluttered her eyelashes at him and said, "Enchanted, Sheriff," while surreptitiously kicking her brother under the table. Reminded of his role, Jake jumped up and held out his hand.

"Er. Fine town you have here, Sheriff," he said.

"Ma'am, I couldn't help overhearing that you'd like to see our burg," said the sheriff, "It would be my honor if you'd allow me to escort you about this evening."

"Why, Sheriff, that would be just lovely," simpered Lindy. "Won't you please join us for dinner, so that we might get better acquainted?"

"Ma'am," said Marley grabbing his plate off the other table and pulling out a chair.

OOOOOOOOOO

It turned out that Lindy and Jake didn't learn much that night. Marley was no fool and knew better than to shoot his mouth off. They did learn, however, that the sheriff expected to be out of town for the next week or so. This was enough.

Jake went down to the livery early the next morning and bought two horses and all the gear they'd need. Lindy kept an eye on the sheriff's office from the window of her room. The sheriff had made it plain to her that he no longer slept at home. Lucky wife, thought Lindy.

About 9 am, the door to the sheriff's office opened and a disheveled Marley appear. He scratched himself once or twice and wiped a hand across his eyes before stepping off the sidewalk and crossing to the saloon. He reappeared about twenty minutes later with four men in tow including Clem; all were looking a bit worse for the wear. Jake and Lindy hastily gathered their things and made for the livery. They would trail the posse, but not too close. It wouldn't be hard to pick up their trail.

OOOOOOOOOO

Normally, Kid Curry had no problem reading his partner, but things hadn't been normal for a while now. Once Heyes was on his feet, Kid had seen little of his cousin. Heyes was avoiding him and, when he had to be in Kid's company, he was quiet. Eerily quiet. Kid went out of his way to try to draw his partner out, but Heyes kept his thoughts locked up tight. It was like he'd woken up somebody else. Kid kept thinking each day it would be better, but it wasn't. There was a wall around Heyes that was keeping the Kid out. It was like Heyes had judged him those first couple of days and found him wanting. Kid tried to make excuses for him, but he was hurt and he was starting to get annoyed. This morning, Kid came around the corner of the cabin after using the outhouse and saw Heyes sitting on the porch scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What're you doing, Heyes?" he asked. Heyes was startled and fumbled badly in his haste to conceal the note.

"Dammit, Kid. Are you trying to scare me to death?" snapped Heyes. He was tucking the crumpled paper into his pocket while waving his other hand to distract Kid. Kid knew what he was doing and let him know it.

"What are you up to, Heyes? And don't say nothing, I know that look," said Kid watching his partner closely.

"Can't a man get any privacy around here?" said Heyes. He avoided Kid's eyes and stood up looking out across the meadow.

"Heyes, what are you up to?" repeated Kid.

"It's none of your damn business!" said Heyes stepping off the other end of the porch and angrily walking away.

That night Heyes moved out his belongings. Kid was out practicing his fast draw far from the sight of the other outlaws and didn't return until nearly dark. He wouldn't say, even to himself, but he was starting to avoid Heyes. It was just too hard to be around Heyes and have him treat him that way. Kid walked into the cabin and immediately saw that Heyes was gone. Stepping outside, he looked up and down the dirt path that served as a street and saw a glow from a cabin three doors down that not been lit before. Pissed now, he strode to the other shack and threw the door open. Heyes was stretched out on his bedroll on the floor with a book in hand, reading by the light of a large candle. The book he'd been reading when he'd been thrown. He looked up insolently at the Kid, and said, "Nice of you to knock."

"That's it!" yelled Kid. "I've had it. You're going to tell me what the hell is going on or I ain't leaving!"

"There's nothing going on. I just want to be alone," said Heyes bluntly, returning his attention to his book and dismissing Kid.

Crossing the few short steps to Heyes, Kid snatched the book out of his hands and threw it across the empty room. "I've had it, Heyes. I really have. You're gonna talk to me whether you want to or not," said Kid.

"Yeah? How're going to make me do that? You won't hit me, I'm still healing. You plan on yakking me to death, Kid?" said Heyes. "Why don't you yell a little louder? I don't think everyone's heard who we are yet."

Furious, Kid turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid had noticed that Heyes was beginning to spend a lot of time with the other outlaws. When he first woke up, he had avoided them but now it seemed to Kid that he would often find Heyes in deep conversations with one or another of Poke's gang. Kid knew he was up to something and he knew how to find out what it was.

Deke Chesney was a friendly sort but none too bright. He'd been one of the guards the day Kid and Heyes rode in and had made an effort to be friendly and make them both feel welcomed. Kid cornered Deke down by the river that afternoon. He'd seen Deke go by with an armful of dirty clothes and had followed him.

"Thaddeus, how's it going?" said Deke seeing Jones walking up the trail towards him. He bent over and began to sort through his laundry.

"Real good, Deke. Say, have you seen Smith lately?" asked Kid stopping and casually leaning against the tree behind him.

"Yeah. I saw him a couple of hours ago talking to Wade," said Deke as he started to dunk his shirt in the cold water. He pulled it out and began soaping it up with the bar he'd brought with him.

"That so, huh? He must be bending you boys' ears with all those tall tales he likes to tell," said Kid as he watched Deke dip his soapy shirt into the river. Deke was distracted for a moment as the current pulled at the garment and scoured the soapy residue from it.

"Tales? No sir. You're partner's a real smart man. He's got good ideas," said Deke, his attention on his task.

"That so? Like what?" asked Kid.

"I probably shouldn't say if he hasn't told you," said Deke, uncertain now. He paused his chore and looked at Kid. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"He tells me everything. I just ain't sure which idea you're talking about," said Kid.

"Oh. The one about robbing the First National Bank of Moab next week. Says he knows how to blow a safe. Does he?" asked Deke.

"Sure. He's blown a few. So are you boys thinking about riding with Smith and me?" asked Kid. "What about Morgan?"

"We're tired of robbing stages. It don't pay. Morgan don't think big enough, not like Smith," stated Deke.

"That so? Well, glad you're thinking of joining us. We'd be right pleased to ride with you," said Kid holding out his hand.

Deke shook it firmly and nodded before returning to his wash. Kid went in search of his cousin. He had a thing or two to tell him.

OOOOOOOOOO

So Heyes was planning a job. He should've read the signs, but it had been a long time and, in those days, he was usually the first person to know. Kid wondered just how much the injury had changed Heyes. Had Heyes just decided to go back to robbing? No, he was cutting Kid out and that meant he still wasn't thinking right. There was no way Kid would let Heyes ride out on a job without him. Not the way he was acting.


	5. Chapter 5

What Kid didn't know was that Heyes **did** know what he was doing. He was distancing Kid as much as he could; trying to anger him and drive him away. Heyes knew that there was something terribly wrong with him, but he didn't know what. While he was able to physically control the outwards signs, such as the twitching and jerky spasms; he couldn't control his mind. Feelings of extreme anger would wash over him and he would literally go blind with rage. When it passed, he would often find that, in his fury, he had ripped at bushes or torn branches off of trees; broken whatever he had at hand. So far, it had always started slowly; he would feel the tenseness and then the rage building. These were the times he took himself off exploring the canyon and disappeared for hours.

Heyes was becoming afraid of himself. He was scared that he would do something crazy to Kid. He'd already pulled a gun on him and beat him unconscious. What was next? Heyes didn't want to be near Kid at all and he knew the only way to keep him away was to force a break with his lifelong partner. He was pretty sure he could do it.

He was also sure he was going crazy. Kid had told him that his brain was injured and by now Heyes had figured it was likely permanent. He'd had concussions before but not like this. This was real different. Sometimes, Heyes would have difficulty pulling his thoughts together and they would become entangled in his mind. He would open his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. This had happened a few times in front of the Kid, and it had been awful. Heyes had frozen up; afraid that his partner would see that he was struggling to speak. Heyes would sit silent for long periods waiting for the spell to pass. He saw the way Kid looked at him; as if he were strange; crazy maybe. Heyes couldn't bear the thought of losing his mind.

Heyes knew he had to plan ahead while he still could. He knew, too, if he told Kid his fears his partner would stand by him. Kid would never leave him and that was not what Heyes wanted. He didn't want to saddle the Kid with a burden to care for the rest of his life. Heyes would take care of himself. He just had to run the Kid off first and he figured he was well on the way to doing that. He needed money, though, to be able to disappear properly. He'd pull one last job and then he would be gone forever.

Heyes had been busy. He had spent a lot of time planting the seeds of discontentment into Morgan's men. He hated to drag anyone along with him, but he knew he had to get out of the Roost and he would need them with him to do it. Poke kept the hideout well-guarded and controlled all traffic in or out. Heyes had explored the entire canyon and all the side canyons. The only way out was the way he'd come in. Heyes was leaving tonight. The other outlaws were joining up with him as their new leader in the hopes of striking it rich; they would abandon their posts and follow him. It would leave the Roost unguarded but Poke and the Kid would know they had left when they woke in the morning. He knew Kid would be on his trail in an instant and a large gang would be easy to follow. Heyes had a plan to use that to his advantage. He did have a plan for a robbery but it didn't include any partners. He wanted a stake for himself and it needed to be a big one. He was going to leave the country if he lived long enough. Kid wouldn't be expecting that. In all the times they discussed going to Mexico, it was always Heyes who resisted the idea. He loved the West and had never wanted to leave it; until now. Now it didn't matter anymore where he ended up.

Heyes could feel the tension starting to seep into his muscles. It was another seizure coming on. Dammit! Heyes put down his book and blew out the candle in his cabin. He silently crept out into the night to get well away from the tiny settlement before all hell broke loose.

OOOOOOOOOO

The first thing Kid was aware of the next morning was Poke Morgan yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but he sounded awful mad. Kid crawled out of his bedroll and went to the door. He saw Poke in the middle of the dusty pathway turning in circles and screaming like a banshee. Kid whistled to get his attention.

"Poke, what the hell are you yelling about this early in the morning? You're gonna wake the whole place up," said Kid annoyed.

"There **ain't** nobody **to** wake up, 'sides you!" said Poke grabbing his hat off his head and throwing it down to the dirt.

It took Kid a moment and then he realized Heyes had pulled a fast one on him. He'd snuck out in the middle of the night and taken the whole gang with him. He'd set the Kid up knowing he'd pump the men for information and had fooled Kid into thinking the robbery was still a ways off. Kid went back inside and threw his gear together angrily. He emerged a few minutes later with his saddlebags over his shoulder and his bedroll under his arm.

Poke watched him, still stunned by the desertion of his men. "Where are you going, Jones? Your partner rode off and left you behind. Hell, he took everybody but you."

"He only thinks he left me behind. I'll catch up with him," said Kid as he headed to his horse. Kid tacked him up quickly and rode out past Poke never even looking at him.

Poke picked up his hat, threw it down once more, and screamed and cursed again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mid-morning, Marley Walker and his men rode up the trail into the Roost. He was surprised to see that the guards weren't posted in their usual places. Of course, they'd seen the signs of a large group of riders having come down the trail. Maybe Poke was out on a job. Still, he usually left some guards behind to keep the Roost secure. No matter, this lapse of security suited Marley just fine. He'd been a bit concerned about riding in with a show of force and had spent a good part of the ride down from Green River trying to figure out a way to explain to Poke why the heavily armed men accompanied him. This would work out well. He'd just make himself comfortable and wait for the boys to return.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jake and Lindy weren't far behind the posse. They too had entered the narrow canyon and were trailing the posse at a distance keeping just out of sight. It was a shock to them both when they rounded the last bend and saw Marley and his men surrounding only one outlaw. Pulling up, they backtracked down the trail out of sight, concealed their horses and crept to within earshot.

"Gone? What the hell do you mean they're gone?" yelled Marley.

"You heard me. Smith took my men during the night and rode out. I knew by looking at him, he was a sneaky, low-down bas….," Poke began only to be interrupted by Marley.

"Damn straight, he is. Don't you know who he is, you idiot?" screamed Marley. "That was Hannibal Heyes that rode off with your gang right under your nose! Jones is Kid Curry."

Poke stared at him in disbelief and then he remembered. He remembered where he'd seen Jones before. It was in Abilene. In a saloon, there had been dispute at a card table. Some stupid cowboy saying he'd been cheated. The cowboy had drawn on the cardsharp across from him only to have the gun shot out of his hand by the fastest shootist Poke had ever seen. It had been Jones and, now he remembered, Smith had been the cardsharp! Damn his drinking! He should've figured it out. He knew he had pickled his brain, but not this bad! Heyes and Curry were worth a mint and he'd let them slip right through his fingers. Good thing, his old buddy Marley had been smart enough to show up with a few good men. Poke was catching those two if it was the last thing he did.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go after them," roared Poke as he ran for his horse.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lindy and Jake watched the angry mob gallop down the trail past them. Once the sound of hoof beats died down, they too, ran to their horses and, now mounted, followed in the posse's wake.

"What are we going to do, Jake?" asked Lindy, "There are too many of them. What's our plan?"

"We don't have a plan. We're gonna follow them. We're gonna let them round up Heyes and Curry for us and then we're gonna wait for them to make a mistake," said Hawkins.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes led his new gang out of the mouth of the Dirty Devil and cut due east towards Moab. There was some grumbling from the men who were hesitant to follow him into the rugged territory. They had thought they would be heading north to the town of Green River and then south again along the banks of the actual Green River. None of them had been this route before but had heard that it was deadly country. There were dry, winding canyons with hoodoos and strange rock formations. Places where a man could be lost forever. Misgivings about their new leader's decision were already being felt. Heyes had planned it that way. He had been through this country and knew it was dangerous, but he had a perfect recall of trails that always served him well. Once he'd ridden a trail he never forgot it. Of course, his mind was causing him fits right now, but Heyes wasn't worried about that. He didn't plan on the men accompanying him the whole way and, if he got lost…..well, that was just another way of disappearing, wasn't it? He was more concerned with shaking the Kid.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes's pursuers were shocked when they discovered that he was leading his men east towards the mazes of the canyon country between Robber's Roost and Moab. Kid, of course, knew of Heyes's uncanny ability to remember long ago traveled trails, but Heyes was sick and his mind was not functioning correctly. The others had no idea Heyes was capable of surviving such a shortcut and thought the man was leading his gang to a mass suicide. The pursuers ruefully continued trailing the gang.

Kid was a few hours behind the gang, but he had no trouble following the churned up tracks of the large group of men. Heyes had seven men with him. That worried Kid. How could he convince Heyes to quit this mad plan if he had seven with him who were hankering for a big payday? Well, if he couldn't get Heyes to quit, he'd join him. He decided a long time ago that he would stick with his partner no matter what and watch Heyes's back. He wasn't about to stop now when Heyes needed him more than ever. He was still angry that he'd been fooled; he'd known Heyes was up to something and it was never Heyes's style to simply double-cross someone. Nope. Nothing was ever that simple with Heyes. He should've known he was being played, but Heyes was just so foreign to him now; he hadn't seen it. Kid had chalked Heyes's odd behavior up to his injuries. He would be more careful when he caught up with him.

OOOOOOOOOO

The sheriff and Marley trailed Kid by only an hour but they were falling further and further behind Curry. This also held up Jake's and Lindy's progress as they didn't want their presence revealed until it served their plans.

OOOOOOOOOO

About a day past the banks of the Green River, the outlaws had had enough. Heyes laid awake that night and listened to the whisperings of his men. He'd known they'd lose heart right about here. It was an easy ride for them back to the banks of the Green where trails cut both north and south to civilization, but Heyes had led them to the mouth of the maze of canyons before them now. He had wanted to throw a scare into them. They were camped 600 feet above the valley floor and were to make the descent tomorrow morning into the hellish landscape spread out before them as far as the eye could see. Heyes had watched all evening as the men, one by one, would stop what they were doing to gaze out across the barren expanse beneath them.

The men drank whiskey and talked in hushed whispers late into the night. Smith was crazy if he thought they'd follow him out there; they'd die for sure. They had all heard enough of Smith's plan to try for the Moab Bank on their own. What did they need him for? Any fool could dynamite a safe. The decision was made. They would leave Smith here. It was obvious to them that he was still a very sick man. He tried to hide it, but they saw how shaky and tired he was. He wouldn't last long on his own.

The outlaws rode out in the early hours of the morning. Heyes heard them go despite their best efforts to be quiet. He had stayed awake listening to them in case they had decided they were better off killing him. Heyes knew that these men weren't killers, but he wasn't taking any chances. He had his pistol and another he'd lifted from Poke's storeroom tucked into his bedroll; loaded and ready for use. It was ironic to think on. Here he was likely dying, but he was still trying hard to live. Heyes smiled into the darkness as he sprang out of his bedroll and made his own preparations to leave. The gang, in their haste to be away, rode abreast tearing up their own back trail. It was impossible to untangle the prints leading in from the prints leading out.

Heyes took a heavy wool blanket he'd brought and cut it into four squares. He folded each square several times until he had the thickness he wanted and tied each square onto a hoof of his horse securing it with the bits of latigo he always carried for a quick tack repair. Tucking the rest of the leather into his saddlebag, he was ready to go. The gang had camped last night on a big stretch of flat rock and tied the horses to the Pinyon and Juniper trees scattered at the far edges. Heyes now carefully led his muffled horse onto the rock face and using a branch he'd torn off, he swept away the animal's prints from the base of the trees. He mounted his gelding, and rode him on padded hooves across the rock face and down the rocky trail leaving no trace of their passing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid arrived in the abandoned camp mid–morning. He'd crossed the Green a day earlier and now stood on the edge of the cliff. He'd seen the hoof prints headed both ways and he figured the outlaws had changed plans and instead of going down into the canyon they had turned north to go around. Dismounting from his horse, Kid walked to the edge of the cliff and gazed out over the maze of canyons. It was a daunting, though impressive, sight. He could understand the decision to avoid crossing that land.

That's when he realized what was bothering him. Heyes had been here before; he wouldn't have forgotten the trail no matter how sick he was. Heyes would have known where they were headed and what they would see. What he might've forgotten was that he had told Kid of his earlier ride with the Plummer gang through the confusing labyrinths of canyons; that Kid knew Heyes had been this way before. Kid knew Heyes would never have brought the men this far from the Green only to turn back. Then why would he have brought them here at all? He stood and looked about the camp noting the broken branches where the horses had been tied and the broad face of the flat rock. Kid was a far better tracker than Heyes and he knew his wily partner. He and Heyes had used rocky ground to hide their tracks before, but the gang had obviously crossed their own back trail. They'd left the way they'd come in. What did that mean? Kid had it! Heyes had no intention of staying with the gang, he was using them as a decoy. If he'd never ridden with Heyes, he might've fallen for it. His partner was a master of deception. Kid knew Heyes had set a false trail using the outlaws, but why? Whipping his eyes back to the maze, Kid looked out across the rocky terrain and said, "What the hell are you up to, Heyes?"

Kid swung up into his saddle and started down the rocky steep trail into the maze. Not expecting to be followed, he made no effort to conceal his own tracks.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Sheriff Marley arrived with his men, he saw that Kid had ridden alone down into the canyon. Only one set of tracks were visible. He also saw that the outlaw gang had doubled back and turned north. Maybe Curry was planning on a short cut to head off his double-crossing partner. Poke had told him that Heyes had been hurt real bad and wasn't recovered from it yet. He'd said that he was shocked that the man was even capable of a long ride. That meant it ought to be easier to bring him in; still, Marley had four men with him. He wished he'd raised a larger posse. Making a decision, Marley sent his men north after the gang, and he started down the canyon trail. Poke followed him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lindy and Jake saw four of the posse's men heading north along the Green River. They were still on the far bank and had concealed themselves in the heavy willows there when they had spotted the other riders coming towards them down a steep trail on the other side of the river. What the hell was going on? After the riders disappeared from view to the north, Jake and his sister crossed the river and stopped at a jumbled crossroad of tracks. The gang must've split up. That's all it could be. They bickered over it for a moment or two, but Jake finally convinced Lindy that their best bet lay with following the greedy lawman. He wasn't the type to lose a meal ticket.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes reached the bottom of the canyon and paused briefly to remove the padding from his horse's hooves. Hiding his tracks didn't matter now. If the Kid figured out what he had done and followed him down the trail, Heyes wanted him to be able to follow him. Better Kid caught up with him than Heyes risk his partner riding to his death in the confusing maze of dead ends. If Kid was on his trail, he only hoped he would last long enough to lead him to safety.

Heyes well remembered his first trip through this land. Jim Plummer had laid low for several weeks after the robbery that had driven them to the Roost before deciding to risk the ride out. It hadn't been long enough. The problem with a hideout with only one entrance is that you risked a siege. The posse had been large enough to spare a few men to re-supply them on a regular basis so it had hunkered down and waited patiently for the gang of outlaws to emerge from the safety of Robber's Roost. When they did, the outlaws soon found that the trail out to Green River was blocked. Plummer had panicked and had led the outlaws east with the posse in hot pursuit. Instead of following the Green north or south he had continued east driving his men to the edge of the maze in an error of judgment. Upon seeing the trap he had drawn his men into, Plummer had simply given up to await their capture. Heyes had seen the defeat in the eyes of his leader and had prowled up and down the cliff looking for an escape. He found it. There was a small, little used game trail that appeared to carve its way down. Probably, used by mountain goats from the looks of it. Returning to his gang, Heyes had declared that he was going to try it. They had left the Roost well-rested and heavily provisioned for the ride home so food and water were not an issue. Reluctantly, the others had followed him down.

It had taken the better part of a week and many wrong turns, but luck had been on their side. Just when it looked as though the men might turn on him, Heyes had led them around a bend and into an open expanse of land stretching to the base of the Manti-La Sal Mountains. This was the moment when Jim Plummer began to formulate his plan for retirement. He could see that it was only a matter of time before Heyes rose to leader despite his youth and relative inexperience.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid reached the bottom of the canyon and found the spot where Heyes had discarded the padding. He smiled when he saw the torn bits of blanket. Heyes had used that trick many times to shake a posse and it always worked well. Obviously, Heyes was getting sloppy, though, because now Kid could easily follow his trail.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes was tiring. He had held it together pretty well with his new gang, but he couldn't much longer. He'd had a couple of spells leading the gang, but had covered them easily by declaring a rest when he felt the now familiar tension building. He would then ride ahead as their leader to 'scout' out the route. They had no idea that he was hiding his unstable mental state from them. The men had found him irritable and poor company; they had been happy to be relieved of his company from time to time.

Heyes rode on doggedly. It would only be a few more hours before the temperatures in the canyons soared making progress impossible. He would need to find some secluded, shady spot to hole up with his horse and rest until the day began to cool; then he would ride on as long as the daylight allowed.

OOOOOOOOOO

The rest of Heyes's pursuers were making good progress. Kid was not far behind. The sheriff and Poke trailed Curry by a couple of hours. They'd seen Heyes tracks at the bottom of the canyon and now knew that Curry was tailing his partner. Jake and Lindy were right behind the sheriff only staying far enough back to be out of sight and earshot.

Kid was looking forward to seeing his partner and making sure he was okay. Marley and Poke were not really looking forward to confronting Kid Curry, but they were looking forward to the bounty. Jake and Lindy were looking forward to a big payday. Heyes wasn't looking forward to much of anything and was back to just trying to hang on to his horse.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jake figured that the ideal time to spring his trap was at the moment the sheriff made his arrest. That's when Marley was likely to let his guard down and Jake wanted to be there. He would not underestimate this sheriff's intelligence. A crooked sheriff didn't keep his job for 20 years or so by being stupid. Jake had no qualms about what he'd have to do to seize the prisoners. Marley was just as much a crook as the other outlaws. He might not be wanted, but he was a criminal just the same and Jake figured it was his right to take Walker out. His outlaw buddy, too.

Lindy was looking forward to seeing Heyes again. She couldn't believe that she'd spent the night with Hannibal Heyes and hadn't known it! As she rode along trailing Jake, she started daydreaming about Heyes and wondering if maybe she had made a mistake putting Jake on their trail. Heyes sure was easy on the eyes and fun in the sack. Sure, he had a big reward on him as did Curry, but he was a money-making gold mine himself. The man had pulled off some of the most lucrative robberies the west had ever seen. With him by her side, she'd never have to work again. Being with Heyes was no work at all; why, she quite liked the idea. He'd seemed fond of her during the time they'd spent together and had even been tolerant of her nature when he'd found her rifling his pockets. If she could make him believe that she had followed him because she cared about him, she might just set herself up for life. She knew he was injured and she thought she might be able to use that to ingratiate herself to him. Too bad she would have to double-cross her brother, but a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do to survive!

Jake was making his own plans to cut out his sister. He felt no obligation to her at all. He had paid her anything he might of owed her for raising him the day he'd pulled his father off her and killed him. Of course, the old man had been beating him senseless for years and that was the reason Jake had gone crazy, but Jake let Lindy think he'd been rescuing her. She had been grateful and, over the years, it was the bits of money she'd sent him here and there that had kept him alive. Her whoring had sure come in handy for him. That is until he'd turned to bounty hunting. Jake had finally discovered what he was good at. His pappy had taught him to shoot straight. He couldn't track worth a damn, though, but he had learned to compensate for it by using his natural craftiness. Once Jake was old enough to handle a gun, it was his job to hunt and provision so that his pappy had more time for his bottle and Lindy. That's when Jake had discovered he enjoyed killing. It gave him a feeling of power and control. Jake had become damn good at it and now he made a good living bringing in the outlaw scum. It made Jake feel superior to capture these crooks and it made him feel alive to bring them in dead. He was looking forward to getting his hands on Curry and Heyes. He'd be famous!

OOOOOOOOOO

Marley and Poke were making plans, too. They knew they needed each other for now and were putting their heads together on how best to catch Kid Curry. Their plan was to catch Curry alone before he caught up with his partner. They would have to be awful careful to get the drop on Curry. Poke was a fair shot and suggested that maybe a long shot with his rifle would be best. No man could go up against Curry at pistol range. Marley agreed and thought that it might work to have him go in and distract Curry while Poke set up the shot. Walker knew that Curry was not a murderer and figured he wouldn't just shoot him in cold blood. Marley planned on being real careful not to give him a reason to.


	7. Chapter 7

Blackness crept in from the corners of his vision; a black curtain that eclipsed the unrelenting sun overhead. Heyes fought against the spell. He held it at bay with sheer determination, but he was tired and it was so very hot. He tried to focus on the sounds around him. The twittering of small cliff swallows as they darted in and out of their precarious hanging nests glued to the rocky walls closing in on him; the shuffling of his exhausted horse's hooves in the blistering sand; the creaking of the saddle; anything that would help distract him from his misery.

Heyes thought about the KId. He wondered if he'd ever be forgiven for riding off and leaving. He hated to think of what he was putting his partner through, but even more he hated the idea of the Kid witnessing his descent into madness. Kid had always teased him about being a genius; had always poked fun at his grandiose ideas; but Kid had always been proud of him, too. Heyes was sure that he was losing his mind. Even now, his thoughts were becoming cloudy.

He lost track of time until he came to a drop in the canyon floor. Heyes remembered this big hill of sand; not too far from here there was an area of seeps. Moist spots, not springs, but moist enough for small puddles of cool, stagnant water. His horse perked up a bit having sensed the water ahead. It was a funny thing about animals how they could do that, but a person couldn't. Most parts of the year there was water to be found in the desert, you just had to know where to look; and Heyes did. He sent his horse slipping and sliding down the soft sand dune.

OOOOOOOOOO

It had taken the better part of two days, but the Kid was gaining on Heyes. He could tell from the hoof prints that Heyes's horse was taking smaller and smaller strides. The animal was tiring from the heat and lack of water. Kid's horse was, too, but it appeared from Heyes's trail that he was carrying a fair amount of weight; likely water. More weight than Kid was, though he had enough water for a while longer being as how he was only sipping at it once in a great while. Heyes had planned this trip and Kid figured he'd brought plenty of water with him to make it at least part way through. He also knew that Heyes was real good, as was he, at finding water when he needed it. Over the years, the two of them had learned every trick in the book about survival and those tricks had served them well many times.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Damn this miserable heat," swore Lindy. "I am ruining my skin in this hellish sh*thole. How much longer do you think, afore we catch 'em, Jake?"

Jake smiled. His sister's fine ways were taking a beating in the harsh climate and she was sounding more and more like the saloon gal she was. "I reckon we can't be more than an hour or so behind them now," he said.

"Behind who? The Sheriff or Heyes and Curry?" asked Lindy. She was sick of this place. Her arms and face were burning and her lips had cracked with the desert dryness. Lindy wanted to finish this business as quickly as possible and get back to civilization before she lost her looks completely.

"All of them," said Jake. He looked about him at the dry, arid desert brush. There was greasewood and saltbrush, yucca and cacti, but not much else. It looked barren and it looked real dry. He hadn't planned on this and he knew they'd be out of water soon; especially with the way Lindy was guzzling it. They'd have to find more somewhere, but where? Jake didn't know this land, but he'd crossed the desert a time or two and knew what to look for. Only problem was, he wasn't seeing it.

OOOOOOOOOO

Neither were Marley and Poke. They, too, were getting low on water and getting real worried about it. Being old hands at traveling the desert, they were each sucking on small handfuls of pebbles to keep their mouths moist and stave off the need to sip at their remaining supply of water. It'd be real serious if they didn't find water soon. Damn Curry and Heyes for leading them into this deathtrap.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes found the seeps easily enough. They were soft mossy patches concealed in a jumble of rocks tucked under an overhanging ledge. There was just enough shade for one man but not enough for his horse; and Heyes's horse needed shade and a rest. Heyes smiled through dry, cracked lips as he pressed down on the moss hard. He watched as the depression made from his hands slowly filled with water. He tore apart some of the moss and created a small pool of water. It took a while for him to refill his canteens. He forced his thirsty horse to sip small amounts of water at a time and took pains to walk him around in between drinks. Heyes knew a hot horse drinking cold water was a recipe for colic and that could kill a horse quick. Heyes was tiring quickly and starting to feel shaky. He needed to find a place where they could both rest and he'd be safe from the seizure he felt coming on. Once watered and partially refreshed, Heyes remounted and continued on in search of shade.

The trail narrowed as it wound its way through the abundance of desert shrubbery growing around the seeps attempting to poach what precious water was there. If his horse hadn't of stumbled through some sagebrush, he would have missed the slight shadow of a crevice in the canyon wall to his right. His pounding headache and spotty vision were making it difficult for him to see. The noon light was hitting it just right to highlight it, and in a few more minutes it would be hidden. Heyes rode his horse up the rocky hillside to the crevice. It was a large vertical cut in the rock wall just wide enough to pass a horse through. Peering in, Heyes could see that it widened out a bit and was big enough to turn his horse around in and still have space for him. It was cool and shady inside, and his horse eagerly followed him in.

Heyes pulled the saddle from the sweaty animal and tossed it down. The horse sighed in relief as Heyes tied the reins around the horn. The animal was thankful to stop and had no intention of wandering away. Heyes left the crevice and walked down to the seeps again. There was enough shade here for him to rest and he could watch his back trail from here. He didn't know if he was being followed, but caution was so ingrained in him; he never questioned his need to keep watch. He sat with his back to the rock wall and set his right hand on the moss to help cool him faster. The spell hit him unawares. He came to lying on his side covered in sand and staring crazily at a tilted landscape. It took a moment to clear his head and sit up. Heyes thought he saw movement up the back trail. He did. Scrambling like an animal, not really capable of walking yet, he crawled a distance away from the moss and into a knot of tangled bushes. He had to pull himself together real quick. Peering out, Heyes watched the trail.

Kid Curry's horse, too, had sensed the water ahead and both horse and rider anticipated it eagerly. He followed in Heyes's footstep, smiling now. He'd been following in Heyes's footsteps for a long time now and only prayed he'd have the chance to follow some more. The tracks broke off to the left and then doubled back and crossed to the right. Kid's horse pulled to the left hand trail and Kid gave him his head knowing he had found the water source.

Kid pulled up at the mossy pool Heyes had created and dismounted. He let his horse sip. Kid watched the thirsty animal push at the moss and slurp at the water. Without turning around, Kid said, "You okay, Heyes?"

Heyes sat up and irritably said, "How the hell did you know I was here?"

"You ain't yourself, Heyes; you left a trail a mile wide when you dragged your ass into those bushes. Are you hurt?" asked Kid turning around to look at his partner. Heyes was pale and wobbly. This ride hadn't done him any good. Kid walked his horse over to his cousin.

"Just my pride," said Heyes lying. "Kid, what are you doing here? I figured you'd get the message I didn't want you riding with me when I up and rode off." Standing up, Heyes started to dust the sand and bits of brush off his clothes. The strain of standing too fast caused his head to spin and he started to fall. Kid caught him as he went down and kept him from pitching face first into the sand. Half-conscious, Heyes swatted at Kid's hands. "Let me go. I said, let me go," said Heyes as his voice rose in a familiar squeaky tone. Kid didn't let him go.

"If I let you go, you'll fall flat on your goddamn, stubborn, double-crossing face and I'd have to pick you up again. Just sit here a minute and catch your fool breath." snarled Kid.

Heyes looked at him wide-eyed and said, "Sheesh, Kid, no need to get proddy." He smiled broadly, unable to keep his delight at seeing his partner hidden any longer. Kid helped him up again and led him to the shady patch next to the pool. Kid's horse followed them and greedily dropped his head to suck water as quickly as he could. "Pull his head up, Kid, he'll get sick," said Heyes. Kid yanked his horse up and walked over to tie him to some sagebrush. Walking back towards Heyes, Kid looked him over. He looked bad. Heyes's hands were shaking and he was blinking repeatedly. Kid noticed that there was no sun shining on Heyes to cause the squinting and realized his partner was having trouble seeing.

"Heyes, can you see me?" he asked softly as he walked up to his cousin. Heyes was quiet. Kid exploded, "Dammit, Heyes. Is that what this is all about? You figured to crawl off and go blind all alone?" Seeing the guilt on Heyes's face, he roared on, "Of all the stupid, self-centered things to do…"

Heyes bristled, "Self-centered! How do you figure that for self-centered?" He was trying desperately to change the subject. He did not want his cousin to know just how sick he was. It was better for Kid to think he was going blind. Heyes didn't want him to realize it was far worse than that.

Kid looked at Heyes astonished that his genius partner could be so ridiculously stupid some times. Heyes was actually glaring at _**him**_! Shaking his head, Kid said, "Well, whatever you were thinking, you ain't getting rid of me now; and don't get any ideas. I need you to lead me out of this mess you've led me into."

Heyes nodded and asked, "Help me up, will you? I ain't feeling too good." He reached out his hand and Kid grasped it tightly, pulling him to his feet, and steadying Heyes until the dizziness passed.

"Where's your horse, Heyes?" said Kid scanning the area around them. There was nowhere to hide something as big as a horse.

"Haa! You'll never find him. Here let me show you," said Heyes leading Kid and his horse away from the water and across to the other side of the canyon. Kid watched his partner walk slowly and cautiously. He could tell that Heyes was having trouble knowing where to put his feet. He'd better be able to see long enough to lead us out of this mess, or I'll kill him, thought Kid. Heyes led them straight at the crevice, but Kid couldn't see it. He worried that Heyes had lost his mind, but he followed willingly. They were only 10 feet away before the Kid realized there was a crack in the face of the cliff.

"Give me your horse, Kid. I'll tie him out. There's not enough room in there for two horses, but he can have a rest in a bit," said Heyes. Heyes led Kid's horse about 50 feet away and tied him to some sagebrush where he could nibble on the sparse grasses around him.

"How the heck did you find this with your eyes so messed up?" asked Kid peering into the slit and seeing Heyes's horse dozing peacefully with his lowered nose resting on top off Heyes's saddle.

"It was a miracle, Kid! One like Sister Julia talked about. The light hit it just right as I was happening by," answered Heyes walking past Kid and gesturing for him to follow him in. "There's room enough for us and my horse," said Heyes. "We can rest a bit."

They settled tightly into the small space, but Kid had to admit it was comfortable and cool. Heyes had settled down facing him and closed his eyes. Kid could tell he was exhausted and sat quietly allowing Heyes to fall into a deep sleep. There'd be time later to confront Heyes about his injuries. Kid got up and gently eased his partner down onto his side to rest. He slipped quietly out of the cave and walked over to his horse, who lifted his head and watched Kid's approach.

"Hey fella, don't worry you'll get your turn soon," said Kid reaching his horse and patting his neck. Kid pulled off of the saddle the two canteens he had brought and walked over to the seep to refill them.

He hadn't gotten very far on the way back to Heyes, when he heard the gun cock behind him. "Hold it right there, Curry," said a voice behind him that he didn't recognize. Kid put his hands up and very slowly turned around as a hand reached forward and lifted his gun from his holster. "There now; that wasn't so hard, now was it?" asked the big, graying man before him. Kid looked at his chest, saw the gold star pinned to it, and groaned.

OOOOOOOOOO

Poke was well hidden up the trail but still within rifle range. He was covering Curry for Marley. They weren't taking any chances. If Marley could take Curry on his own, fine; if there was trouble Poke would be ready. They'd talked a lot on the trail in and had come to an understanding. Marley hated his life and needed a change; Poke realized just how much he'd missed having a partner and they'd both decided to share the reward. There was more to having a good life than just money. Twenty thousand could go a long way if they supplemented it with a few robberies along the way. Things were looking up for both of them.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Can I put my arms down, Sheriff? Thanks," said Kid as he risked a glance towards the crevice. The Sheriff caught the quick shifting of his eyes and turned to stare at the wall. All he saw was Kid's horse contently nibbling the grasses. Upon arriving at Curry's camp, Poke and Marley had watched for a long time to make sure he was alone. There was no sign of Heyes and only one horse. They'd decided that now was the time to take Kid Curry, before he met up with his partner. Poke had ridden back up the trail to hide the horses and find a high spot to cover the camp. One man would have an easier time sneaking into the camp than two. Looking back at the Kid, Marley said, "You get down on your belly and put your hands behind your back so I can tie you up."

Kid knelt down and prayed that Heyes was still asleep. Lying down on the hot sand, he flinched from the heat for a moment and then reached his hands behind his back.

Heyes woke up aware that Kid was gone. This brought him awake more quickly and he sat up stretching. He heard the sound of a strange voice outside but couldn't make out what was being said. It didn't matter; anyone else down here was likely to be trouble. Creeping to the crevice entrance, Heyes peered around the edge, one hand dropping to the gun at his side. It was blurry and hard to see but he could make out someone big leaning over what he thought was the Kid. Heyes crept quietly out of the rock cut and circled widely behind the two figures keeping low to the ground and tucked behind bushes. It _**was**_ Kid. As he got closer, he squinted hard and saw the big man haul Kid to his feet roughly and push him down the trail; he also saw a bright flash of sunlight up the trail and high on the side of the canyon that stabbed at his eyes. It was a reflection off of metal. Heyes flew from cover tackling Kid as a shot rang out. The Sheriff grunted and grabbed at his arm falling to the ground. Heyes and Kid rolled into a slight depression behind some greasewood and stopped with Heyes crouched over Kid. "Get down, Heyes. You're too high. Get the f**k down," whispered Kid urgently. Heyes flattened next to Kid in the sand, but reached over and scrambled to un-tie his partner's hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Marley lay still in the sand. He was conscious but he knew he had to play dead or risk becoming dead for real. Marley kept his one hand on his pistol just in case and fought to stay conscious. Using the other hand which was still laying on top of him, he slowly smeared his blood from the arm wound across his chest. Where had Heyes come from?

Poke couldn't believe he'd missed the shot. It was an easy 200 yarder and he'd missed! Worse, he'd shot Marley. Where had Heyes come from?

Like Poke and Marley, Lindy and Jake had left their horses around the last bend of the canyon. They'd seen the two horses already tied to the small cluster of stunted trees there and had known that their time had come. Dismounting and securing their own animals, the two had crept quietly forward. They had managed to escape Poke's notice as he had been so focused on Marley's ambush of Curry and wasn't expecting company from the rear.

Lindy and Jake watched it all from a jumble of fallen rock across and below Poke's vantage point. They'd been unaware he was up there and when they heard his shot both of them had shrunk back into the safety of their meager shelter. Lindy had seen Heyes for just a second as he pulled his partner to the ground. He was alive so there was hope for her plan still, but she wondered where had he come from?

Heyes finally loosened up the ties enough that Kid could slip his hands free. After clenching and unclenching his fists to work the blood back to his hands, Kid drew his gun and looked at Heyes. "Are you okay?" he whispered. Heyes was looking at him strangely. Kid saw him open his mouth to answer and shut it abruptly. A wave of confusion crossed Heyes's face and Kid knew that something was very wrong. He made a decision. He grabbed the gun from Heyes's holster and slipped it into his own empty holster.

"What did you do that for?" said Heyes rousing from his stupor and glaring at Kid.

"I ain't getting shot in the back because you can't see straight, Heyes," said Kid unapologetically.

"Give me my gun back, I can see enough. We're out gunned, Kid," demanded Heyes.

"Don't matter. I ain't giving you your gun back," said Kid not wanting to explain that it wasn't Heyes's sight he was worried about. He turned away from his partner who angrily watched him.

"Fine!" said Heyes as he rolled over onto his stomach and began to crawl away.

"Heyes, where are you going?" hissed Kid not looking back but hearing Heyes leaving.

"If I can't shoot anyone, there's no point in me hanging around just to get shot at," stated Heyes winding his way on his belly through the scratchy brushes. He had a plan.

Kid turned his attention back to the sniper. He knew the shot had come from up valley maybe 200-250 yards and from 30-40 feet above the canyon floor. He had a rough idea where the shooter was and Kid knew he was probably not visible to the shooter from that angle. Putting his head down he crawled slowly to the left wall of the canyon keeping below the slight rise of sand and shrubs he was hidden behind. He stopped at one point and looked back over his shoulder for his partner, but couldn't see him. What was Heyes up to now?

Heyes was belly crawling, too, back to the crevice. He was only 15 feet or so from the entrance. He could just make it out. Slowly drawing up into a crouch he looked around as best he could. Hell, it was all so blurry he might as well make a run for it. He sprang forward and ran at the entrance crouched and zigzagging to make a more difficult target.

Jake had seen him and curbed his desire to shoot. He still had an advantage because no one knew he and Lindy had arrived. He wasn't ready to give that up yet. He didn't notice his sister reaching for the large rock next to her and drawing it into the folds of her skirt.

Poke saw Heyes and fired off a shot, but it ricocheted off the rocks above Heyes's head as he slipped through the crack and into the crevice. Poke rose and, carefully keeping an eye out for Kid Curry, he made his way down the rocky ledge towards Marley. He kept an eye on the spot where he saw Heyes disappear. Poke was a man who hated surprises.

Kid hadn't made it very far. The cover he was using ran out a good 40 feet from the side wall and he didn't think the odds were good that he could cover it without being shot. He might have risked it another time, but not with Heyes so sick. He still didn't know what was going on with his cousin, but it was obvious that Heyes shouldn't be left on his own. Kid still couldn't believe the damn fool had ridden off and left him behind; and, he still wanted to hear why.

Jake had his back to Lindy watching for signs of the shooter. Lindy was slowly slipping the rock out of her skirt and steeling herself for what she had planned. She'd killed men before; it wasn't that. They had been drunken, cruel cowboys that used her roughly and then tried to stiff her for payment. No. She was worried that the heat had so sapped her strength that she wouldn't strike hard enough to kill Jake with the first blow.

Lindy had no illusions about her brother. He was cut from the same cloth as their Pa. Sure, she'd supported him a bit in those early years but that was to keep Jake from turning up on her doorstep unexpectedly. Lindy remembered the avid look on her brother's face as their mangled father lay dying at Jake's feet. She'd known then that Jake was never to be trusted. Like an animal that had drawn first blood, Lindy had known that Jake would kill again for the sheer joy of it and she had planned to never give him the opportunity to kill her. He wasn't as smart as he thought he was, trusting her; or maybe he had plans for her, too. Either way, Lindy had prepared for this trip. She had slipped a knife into her garter, hidden by her skirt, but she couldn't get to it without Jake knowing. Not when he was sticking so close to her. For her new plan to work, she needed Jake to die silently.

Marley strained to hear the sounds around him and to interpret what they meant. He'd heard the outlaws split up and move away from each other and now he heard Poke coming down the trail. He didn't believe his old partner had turned on him, but he wasn't about to take any chances. Marley stayed still.

Heyes had hastily saddled his gelding. He reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a stick of dynamite and the extra gun he'd taken from Poke's storeroom. He slipped the gun into his holster and hung onto the stick of dynamite. Reaching into the other saddle bag, he pulled out a blasting cap and a roll of fuse. Heyes used the knife he kept tucked in his bootleg to cut a suitable length of fuse. He carefully pushed the blasting cap into the end of the stick and tied on the fuse. He was ready now.

Heyes had discovered the other night that one of his new gang members had decided to bring some explosives with him just in case they couldn't get what they needed in Moab. The night the gang had ridden off, Heyes had listened to their drunken talk before they left. He'd heard Deke's friend, Wade, boasting that they didn't need Smith; he'd brought enough dynamite to blow any safe sky high. Heyes had decided at that moment that a stick of dynamite might come in handy to block his exit from his past life. He had crept silently out of his bedroll late at night and to the picket line where he lifted a stick from Wade's saddlebags. Wade would never miss one stick. Hannibal Heyes was a big believer in being prepared.

Kid was right; a gun was useless to him right now, but a stick of dynamite didn't need to be aimed. Heyes could still see well enough to know where Kid was. Heyes wasn't really planning on killing anyone, just creating enough dust and confusion to get him and his partner away. He mounted inside of the crevice and fished in his shirt pocket pulling out a stale cigar he'd bought in Gunnison and had been keeping until he felt good enough to smoke it. Striking a match along the rough wall, he lit the cigar being careful to keep it well away from the dynamite he'd just tucked under his arm to free his hand. Cigar lit and in his mouth, he took the stick of explosive in one hand, the reins in the other, and spurred his horse from a standstill into a gallop charging out through the narrow entrance banging his shoulders and knees on the rocky walls.

Just before Heyes's mad dash, Poke appeared through a break in the shrubs and Jake leapt out from his hiding place. Lindy was caught by surprise at Jake's sudden move and dropped her arm to her side still holding the rock tightly in her hand. Poke saw Jake just as Jake shot him in the face. He was dead before he hit the ground. Jake smiled triumphantly and headed towards the sheriff using shrubs for cover and keeping an eye out for Curry and Heyes. He'd seen Curry crawl to the left and Heyes had disappeared somewhere to the right. Jake was keeping his gun trained between the two.

Kid saw Jake and was waiting for a clear shot when Heyes flew out of the rock wall startling both him and Jake. Heyes was madly galloping across the canyon towards him. Geez, the crazy fool had a lit stick of dynamite! Heyes had just swung his arm up and released the stick, when Jake shot his horse from under him. The dynamite flew through the air and landed igniting a sandy, dusty explosion. Kid couldn't see Heyes. He could make out the dead horse but he couldn't tell if Heyes was dead or alive. He ran through the cover of dust in the direction of his partner.

Jake, too, ran towards Heyes stopping only to scoop up Marley's gun and give the apparently dead sheriff a quick appraisal.

Lindy also ran towards Heyes. She wasn't letting her meal ticket go up in smoke.

Heyes was lying face up in the sand on the far side of his horse. Kid could see him now, sprawled in the dirt and his gut twisted at the sight. Kid was still a ways away when the smoke cleared and he saw Jake. Kid dropped to the sand instantly. Jake had just reached Heyes, when Heyes sat up and swung his gun up stopping Jake in his tracks.

"Uh, Uh," said Heyes swaying dangerously. "There might be two of you, but I've got six bullets." Heyes was grinning. Jake raised his hands. Behind Jake, Heyes saw a blurry sight that truly shocked him. Lindy was running towards him with a smile of relief on her face. Heyes strongly resisted the temptation to shoot the woman.

Kid rose out of hiding and saw that the sheriff was gone. He must've been playing possum. Kid looked around and saw a horse and rider off in the distance galloping wildly up the back trail. He ran to Heyes keeping his gun trained on Lindy.

Reaching his cousin, Kid stopped, and was relieved to see that Heyes wasn't bleeding anywhere. "You okay, Heyes? Damn, I'm getting sick of asking you that!" he said.

Heyes smiled at him and passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Heyes fell back to the ground, Lindy had thrown herself down next to him with a strangled cry. She gripped his shoulders, shaking him, and began to cry. Kid was stunned. Wasn't this the two-timing whore that had turned them over to her bounty hunter brother? Now, she was carrying on as though Heyes was the love of her life. Maybe they had it all wrong. Maybe something else was going on here. Ever the soft touch for a pretty girl, Kid decided to give her the benefit of the doubt but he wasn't to trusting her yet. He looked over at Hawkins, who looked equally stunned.

Lindy _**was**_ crying for the love of her life, all right. If Heyes died, she lost all hope of him making her a fortune. What was she going to do? At least she hadn't killed Jake yet. That could still work in her favor if Heyes died. After all, Heyes was worth $10,000 dead. Pulling herself together, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at Heyes. She'd do everything in her power to see that he pulled through, because she stood the best chance of making the most money if he lived. Standing, she looked at Kid and said pitifully, "Please, we got to help him."

Kid's anger melted away, but the suspicion remained.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes came to around a small camp fire. He was lying near the flames on top of his bedroll. Lindy was crouched over the fire stirring something in a small pot. He saw Hawkins tied to a tree with his arms pulled behind it and Kid was crouched in front of Jake giving him a drink from the canteen he held. Heyes was confused and stayed still for a few minutes letting his vision clear a bit.

Finished with his prisoner, Kid rose and headed back to the fire. He glanced at Heyes and saw he was awake. "Hey there, partner," he said changing direction towards Heyes.

Lindy heard Kid and swung her head around. Seeing Heyes awake, she dropped her spoon into the stew and hurried to him cutting off Kid's path. Kid stopped and stared at her.

"Darling! Oh, thank goodness you're awake. I was praying for you," Lindy gushed throwing herself across Heyes's chest and hugging him tightly. Over her shoulder, Heyes looked at Kid with raised eyebrows and Kid shrugged back at him.

"Praying for what? That I'd die?" asked Heyes with sarcasm.

Lindy sat up and looked at him. "Silly, now why would I pray for that? I'm so glad you're all right. I came all this way to find you and I thought I was too late."

Heyes smiled tightly at her and softly said, "Too late for what?"

Lindy looked adoringly at him and said, "Too late to tell you that I love you." She watched Heyes's reaction carefully through her lowered lashes. Heyes laughed. The bastard actually laughed at her.

"Sweetheart, there are only two things you love in this whole world: yourself and money; and I'm not at all sure which you love more," said Heyes as he pushed her off him and sat up slowly. "You trusting her now, Kid?" he said.

"Nope; I'm just using her other talents, Heyes. I patted her down. She's unarmed," said Kid dismissively. Kid had patted her down, but Lindy was smart and had known he would. While Kid was settling Heyes, she had reached under her skirt and pulled out the knife, concealing it under the rocks around the fire ring. After Kid searched her and she returned to tending the fire, she discreetly slipped it back into her garter. Jake had watched her do it, smiling at his sister's craftiness.

Looking over at Jake, Heyes asked, "Where the hell did you come from?" Jake didn't answer; he was thinking the same thing.

Lindy was angry at Heyes's rejection. She stood up and stomped back to the fire. Stirring the tinned stew she was reheating, she began to calm a little and started working on another 'new' plan. She'd seen the softening in Curry. He was a good-looking man, too. If she couldn't win Heyes's trust, maybe she could win Curry's. Everyone knew that Heyes and Curry were tight, as tight as two partners could be. If she nursed Heyes back to health, Curry would be grateful to her. And, if that didn't work, Jake was still alive to do the dirty work for her.

"You okay, Kid?" asked Heyes.

"I'm fine, Heyes, apart from you trying to scare me to death. What were you thinking?" he asked.

"You took my gun, what else could I do?" said Heyes smiling.

"Lay low, maybe?" said Kid with a gentle smile. Heyes was a risk taker and he regularly scared the crap out of Kid. Kid sat down cross-legged next to his cousin and gently pushed Heyes back down onto the bedroll. "You rest a bit, Heyes. I'll stay here awhile," he said. "I want you to tell me what's going on with you and I want the truth." Kid looked at Lindy. She was too far away to hear. Good. Heyes would never talk openly in front of her. Kid looked back down at Heyes.

Nodding, Heyes gave in and began telling Kid why he had decided to leave. Kid's eyes grew wide and his stomach knotted as Heyes described his blackouts and his moments of speechlessness and confusion. When Heyes got to the part about leaving the country, Kid grew angry.

"_**Now**_ you're talking crazy, Heyes! What on earth made you think that it'd be easier on me if you rode off sick and hurt? Did you think I'd just shrug it off and go on about my life? Don't you know I'd have come looking for you and, if I couldn't find you, I would be worrying over not knowing what happened to you?" growled Kid. He glared at Heyes, but Heyes looked so lost and forlorn that Kid couldn't sustain his anger. He gave his partner a small smile.

"Sh*t, Heyes, I thought you were going crazy, too; riding off like that. Something's wrong in your head but, now that I can talk to you, it don't sound to me like you're going crazy at all," said Kid. Heyes opened his mouth to argue but Kid continued on, "Heyes, think about it. You're making decisions; coming up with plans; thinking things through. That doesn't sound crazy to me. You've for sure brained yourself, but that don't mean you're going to die. These things take time and rest and you haven't given yourself either."

"Kid, I'm nearly blind. My thoughts tangle up like a de-railed train; and my body feels like it's disconnected from my brain. Do you really believe this is all just going to go away?" asked Heyes. Kid just didn't want to get it, thought Heyes. More softly, he continued, "C'mon, Kid. What kind of a life do I have to look forward to? I can't go back to the old life; you know, outlawing. I can't read anymore. You know how I love to read. I won't be able to hold a job and what woman would have me?"

"Dammit, Heyes, I've never known you to be a pessimist. You've got to stop looking at the dark side of things and start looking at the good. You don't know this is permanent and you are getting better. You aren't sick to your stomach anymore. The twitching has all but stopped and your vision hasn't gotten any worse _**despite **_you trying to blow yourself up. Look, you've been rambling around these canyons for nearly three days. That's killed healthier men than you. You're doing better than you think; you've just got to hold onto the good things and not lose hope," said Kid.

"What about the blackouts, Kid? Did you forget about those? I do things when I'm out. I don't know what," said Heyes sadly, "I could hurt you or someone else."

"Heyes, I'm here and I'm not leaving you alone. Let's just wait and see if you have any more. You might not and, if you do, I'll be right here the whole way keeping watch," said Kid.

Nodding again, Heyes pulled himself up and leaned back into his saddle that was pulled up behind him. He said, "Thanks, Kid. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, except not running off and leaving me behind again. Got it?" said Kid.

"Got it," said Heyes with a wide grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Kid had left Heyes sleeping and Lindy tied to the same small scrub tree as Jake. He had gagged the two of them to keep them from talking together, but mostly to keep them from waking Heyes. Kid was now headed down the trail back to the camp after burying Poke Morgan's body. Poke had been good to Heyes and Kid when they'd needed it and Kid had wanted to see Poke properly buried. Kid had done his best. For lack of a headstone or wood for a cross, Kid had pulled Morgan's saddle from his horse and set it at the head of the grave. He'd left a note in one of the saddlebags identifying the body. It was the best he could do.

Kid's next task was even worse. He would have to butcher Heyes's horse. He hated to do it and knew it would upset Heyes, but they needed the meat. Kid knew he should have gutted the animal right away, but by the time he got Lindy and Jake settled; Heyes had awakened and there was no way Kid would do it in front of Heyes. Heyes needed to be kept as calm as Kid could manage. It worried Kid that Heyes believed his situation was permanent. That wasn't like Heyes, he was not the kind of man who gave up and that's what it seemed like he was doing. Kid hoped it was all part of the strange behavior Heyes had displayed since his accident. Well, time would tell and Kid had meant it when he said he was sticking by Heyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Heyes awoke that evening, he saw the neat strips of meat arranged over the smoke of the fire and knew what Kid had done. Kid saw Heyes keep glancing over at his dead gelding. Walking over to his partner, Kid patted him on the shoulder and said, "He didn't feel a thing, Heyes. It was a clean head shot that took him down. I checked."

"I know, Kid. He just didn't deserve to end that way, that's all. He was a good horse and I owed him more than that," said Heyes tightly. He hadn't had the gelding long, but that didn't matter. Heyes thought of his sorrel mare that he had ridden for a good part of their outlaw days. Lord, he missed her. Nowadays, they didn't keep a horse long enough to get to know it.

"I don't recall that you had much say in the matter," observed Kid. "Heyes, it had to be done. We aren't in the position to pass up food. He may just save us all."

Heyes smiled sadly at Kid and then looked over at Jake and his eyes hardened. "It tells me all I need to know about Hawkins, doesn't it?" said Heyes. "What did he have to gain by killing him?"

Kid didn't say anything. Heyes had always taken it hard when they lost a man or horse, but Heyes knew that the men of the Devil's Hole gang had chosen the outlaw life and the risks that went with it. The horses had no choice.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Heyes was still resting while Kid had spent the last hour watering their horses, filling canteens and preparing to break camp. Heyes wanted to get a move on while the day was still cool. Kid pushed him to stay another night where they were, but Heyes rightfully pointed out to Kid that they had no idea what was going to happen to his vision and he was the only one who knew the way out of the confusing maze of canyons.

While Heyes had still been sleeping, Kid had untied Lindy from the tree where she had spent the night and had her to lead him to the other horses. Kid had made sure that Jake was still securely tied to the tree before leaving his partner alone. Lindy was irritated at having to make the trek, but she was also smart enough to use the opportunity to endear herself to Kid and try to pump him for information about Heyes. Lindy had watched him check on his sleeping friend. Curry was a kind man and that had surprised her. She saw that kindness when he was with Heyes, but kindness was not something that impressed her. She was drawn to the sly, cunning types like Heyes. Curry was cute, but she was looking for financial security after all.

OOOOOOOOOO

After exhausting the subject of her feelings for Heyes and her intentions to stand by him, Lindy changed the topic. "So how did you and Heyes meet, Kid?" asked Lindy. The Kid was walking slightly behind her and she had to look over her shoulder to be sure he was listening. Kid was listening and he was enjoying the view, too. Of course, he was also making sure she didn't pull a fast one. Kid was nobody's fool, but it suited him to let her chat on and ply him with questions. Her concern for Heyes was nice to see, but he still wasn't ready to trust her yet.

Kid wasn't about to tell her that he and Heyes were blood cousins; that wasn't common knowledge and it was better that way. Even their gang hadn't known. Everyone just thought they were great friends from their kid days. Early on, Heyes had warned him that sort of information could be used against them so it was better kept quiet. Instead of answering her question in full, he gave her a partially true answer.

"Well, we started riding together a little while after Heyes took over the Devil's Hole gang. Been riding together ever since."

"How exciting that must've been; riding with outlaws and robbing banks and such. Did you steal a lot of money?" asked Lindy breathlessly.

"Yep, stole it and spent it," answered Kid. That part was totally true. He hated to think about how much money had passed through his and Heyes's hands. He'd give anything to have some of it now.

"All of it? You don't have anything left?" asked Lindy.

"It takes a lot of money to run a big gang. It's not all wine, women, and song," said Kid laughing.

"I bet you didn't spend much on women; a big, handsome man like you," said Lindy slyly. She was sure he was warming to her.

"I spent all of it as fast as I could," said Kid.

"Well, I guess you and your friend can just rob a little old bank anytime you need more, now can't you?" asked Lindy.

"Nope. We quit that life a while back. We don't steal anymore," said Kid.

This shocked Lindy into silence.

An hour later, the two of them led the three tired horses into camp.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid had Jake and Lindy mounted on their horses and was tying their hands to their saddlehorns. Lindy had put up a fuss but couldn't sway Kid to leave her hands untied. Heyes was putting his saddlebags and bedroll onto Poke's horse.

Heyes checked his cinch one last time and pulled up into his saddle as Kid walked up to him. Kid patted Heyes's leg as he passed, and went to mount his own horse. They'd ride until it was too dark to go any further. Then they'd stop for the night. Kid rode his horse alongside of Heyes and said, "You lead, Heyes."

Heyes reached out a hand and caught Kid's arm bringing his head around to face his partner. "Kid, there's something I need to tell you right now; just in case something happens to me."

Kid's full attention was on Heyes. "What is it?" He could tell that Heyes was really concerned about whatever it was.

"See that part of the wall over there with all the desert varnish on it?" asked Heyes nodding over his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Kid wondering where this was going. He looked at the large black mark on the side of the cliff face.

"Keep an eye out for those big, black spots of varnish, Kid. Check them all out real carefully," said Heyes urgently.

"For what, Heyes?" asked Kid was beginning to worry again about Heyes state of mind.

"Handprints, Kid. The ancient travelers marked their way with pictures and handprints. If you find those, you'll know you're heading in the right direction," said Heyes. Kid could see that Heyes was desperate that he promised to do this.

"Handprints, huh? All right, Heyes, I'll keep an eye out, but I'm still expecting you to lead the way," said Kid as he rode over to Jake and Lindy and yanked their horses' reins loose to lead them away.

OOOOOOOOOO

They stopped that night just before dark. Heyes was wearing down fast. He'd done pretty well most of the day, but Kid could tell he was exhausted again. Kid called for them to stop as the last of the daylight was fading away. Heyes protested that he could go on, but Kid said they had gone far enough and he wanted enough light to make sure the prisoners were settled securely and to set up camp. Heyes agreed with Kid's logic and was secretly relieved to rest.

Lindy was annoyed to hear herself referred to as a prisoner despite having ridden all afternoon with her hands tied. She was having difficulty facing the reality that here were two men she couldn't wrap around her finger.

Jake had ridden sullenly alongside of her all day. He hadn't said much at all. He'd spent most of the ride trying to stretch the latigo tying his hands. He'd only succeeded in making a bloody mess of his wrists.

Heyes was tired and his head was pounding hard. He was dehydrated and it wasn't helping his head. Kid took one look at him and sent him to start the fire and set the coffee to brewing. It was all Heyes could manage. By the time they turned in, he couldn't keep his eyes opened a moment longer.

Kid woke up in the dead of the night listening. He didn't hear anything at first. He'd just woken up with the feeling that something was wrong. Then he heard the sounds coming from Heyes next to him. Growling, clicking sounds; the sounds of Heyes struggling. He couldn't see much so he reached out to the edge of the fire and set a piece of kindling to burning. Holding the flaming stick close to Heyes, he saw a sight he'd never forget. Heyes's eyes were opened and rolled back into his head. His face was frozen into a snarling grimace. The cords of his neck stood out and he was thrashing his head from side to side. His hands were tearing at his shirt, pulling handfuls of fabric away from his skin. Every muscle in his body was taut and straining. His back was impossibly arched.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" said Jake startling the Kid. Kid looked up at Jake and Lindy, fear and confusion in his face.

"He's crazy. Heyes is crazy, Jake," cried Lindy, all her hopes now dashed. There was no way she'd tie herself to a wild animal like that.

Kid looked back at Heyes who had suddenly gone still. His face had slackened and his mouth hung open, drooling. Heyes had a seizure; a bad one, from the looks of it. Kid had no idea what to do. He was staring at his partner when Heyes opened his eyes. It took a few moments before Heyes knew where he was. When he did, he saw the shocked look on Kid's face and knew what had happened.

"Heyes….." Kid was at a loss as to what to say.

"What happened, Kid. What did I do?" asked Heyes weakly. He hated the look on Kid's face.

"You went nuts, Heyes. We all saw it. You're like a rabid dog. Someone needs to put you down," said Jake.

Kid screamed, "Shut up, Hawkins, shut up or I'll kill you".

Heyes looked at Jake and saw Lindy next to him. She was looking at him in revulsion. Heyes was humiliated to have witnesses to his spell. Especially, these two; he loathed them both.

"What's the matter, darling? Am I not so loveable now?" he asked sarcastically. She simply nodded no. For the first time in her life, Lindy was speechless.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Heyes was pale and shaky, but he insisted on riding on. "I ain't feeling any better, Kid, and I'd like to get out of here while I'm still breathing, okay?" The Kid had nothing to say to that and swiftly packed up the gear and saddled up the horses. He was still having a hard time coping with the memory of Heyes's spell the night before. His partner had quickly dropped into an exhausted sleep, but Kid had sat up most of the night staring at his best friend.

What would they do if Heyes didn't get better? How long could Heyes live like this? Kid looked at his cousin now, noting how thin and diminished he looked. He watched as Heyes struggled to get on his horse. Kid could see how worn out he was, but if they stayed here to rest, all of them, Heyes included, would die. They had to find their way out soon or they would all be finished.

They all were mounted and ready to head out. Kid had earlier warned both Lindy and Jake that if he heard one word out of them about last night, it'd be the last word either of them ever spoke. They had both seen the truth of this statement reflected in his eyes and didn't say anything at all.

The small group rode on quietly; each lost in his own thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOO

Marley had followed the back trail up canyon and was now resting in the stand of cottonwoods that Kid had stopped at earlier. He had almost not made it to the trees. Marley had traveled the last day without water. He'd taken Poke's canteen off his horse when he had fled the mad scene in the canyon, but it hadn't lasted long. Marley couldn't believe how far wrong it had all gone. Heyes had a reputation as a genius, but he had him pegged as a madman.

Marley had passed Poke's corpse on his way up the canyon. If he hadn't of known it was Poke, he never would have guessed. Sh*t, his old friend had deserved better and so had he. Poke had been his best friend and his partner. Poke had stuck by him when his other outlaw companions had shunned him for going straight. They'd known each most of their lives and now he was gone, and Marley's dream of a new life was fading fast. He had nothing left; there was no way he was going back to Green River and Annie. He'd tasted freedom these last few days and he'd loved it.

Why was Lindy here; her brother, too? Jake had shot Poke! Those two had caused all of this. The heavy graze to his arm was painful, but not life threatening. He might have lost his gun, but he still had his rifle in his scabbard and water in his canteens. Pulling up onto his horse, he paused and looked back down the trail. There was $20,000 back there just waiting for him to come and get it and he figured he had a score to settle for old Poke, too. He turned his horse around, and walked back down the trail towards the others.

OOOOOOOOOOO


	10. Chapter 10

Around noon, Heyes stopped at a crossroads in the canyon to consider which direction to go and Kid saw the confusion on his face. He couldn't figure out which way to go. None of it looked familiar and that shook Heyes. He always remembered a trail and he wondered whether he was forgetting because of his injuries or if he'd misjudged his abilities and led them into the wrong canyon somewhere along the way. Heyes looked to the right, looked to the left and then to the right again. The confusion grew in his mind and he froze up not wanting the others to see. Kid, Jake and Lindy each watched Heyes deliberating. Kid's heart was breaking at the pitiful look on Heyes's face. He waited patiently not wanting to embarrass his partner in front of these two. Jake and Lindy were sure they were lost.

Lindy started whining that she had to stop and relieve herself. Kid was tempted to ignore her but Heyes had been hanging onto the saddlehorn a lot and Kid had noticed. He thought now might be a good time for a rest and a chance to save Heyes from admitting his was lost. His partner was stubborn and would ride himself into the ground if the Kid let him. Lindy kept whining, and Heyes looked at Kid rolling his eyes, but Kid said, "We'll stop here for a couple of hours and have a bite to eat. Not too long, though." Heyes nodded his agreement and the riders dismounted. Heyes was tired and confused. He couldn't think straight and was worried another seizure was coming on. He went to sit down on a flat rock just off the trail.

Lindy had avoided Heyes altogether since the other night. He spooked her now, and she wanted nothing to do with him. So when Kid helped her off her horse, she looked up into his eyes and said, "Kid, I need to go. Please, I can't do it with my hands tied." Kid's eyes were cold and he took her roughly by the arm, leading her into some tall saltbrush and sage. Lindy had no idea what he had planned. Holding tightly to her arm, Kid reached down and pulled up her skirt. She wasn't wearing panties, and he looked shocked for a second. She smiled seductively at him and licked her lower lips. Irritated, Kid shook her and, unaware of the irony, said, "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. Now pee." Lindy was furious at his rejection. She squatted and did her business only to be jerked to her feet by Kid once she was finished. He dragged her back to where Jake and Heyes were staring uneasily at each other. Heyes smiled at her obvious discomfort which only made her angrier. She'd kill these two if it was the last thing she ever did!

Kid pushed her down roughly next to her brother and walked over and sat down next to Heyes. Kid said, "I don't know what you saw in that hussy, Heyes."

"Seriously, Kid? I'd have thought you just saw it," said Heyes with a sly grin. Kid roared with laughter and Heyes joined him.

Jake leaned over and whispered to Lindy, "Do you still have that pigsticker? Now might be a good time to slip it out. Lay down behind me."

Lindy slid to the ground and carefully pulled the knife out using her tied hands while Jake slipped in front of her hiding her from the laughing partners. She hesitated a moment, weighing her choices, and then slipped the knife into Jake's hands. Lindy needed him. She couldn't take these two without him.

Jake hastily began to saw at the leather binding his hands. Once they were free, he would wait for his moment.

OOOOOOOOOO

Marley was making up ground on his way back down the canyons. The trail was easy to follow and it looked as if Heyes and Curry were slowing up. He knew they were stopping frequently to rest. He was looking forward to catching up with them and those two children of hell riding with them. Marley had plans for them all, but special plans for Lindy. He felt like an old fool falling for that floozy's charms; and to think, at first, he had thought her a lady.

He had found Poke's grave on the way down. Marley had been surprised at the decent burial Poke had been given. It had to have been Curry that had done it. Heyes was too sick and the other two wouldn't have bothered. Marley had dismounted and given Poke a few minutes of respect. He had then checked through Poke's saddlebags for anything he might need on the trail. Poke wouldn't mind, his partner had been a kind enough hearted man. Marley had found Kid's note and carefully replaced it in the bags. He was grateful to Kid for giving his partner a good send off.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid had passed out some of the jerky for lunch. Heyes had difficulty eating much of it, but Kid had made sure he'd had enough to keep his strength up. They were now preparing to move on. Heyes was tightening cinches and checking the gear. Kid came over and pulled a canteen off his horse. "How are you doing, Heyes?" he asked glancing sideways at his cousin. Heyes looked strained, but not confused anymore.

"Better, Kid. The rest helped, thanks," said Heyes. Kid smiled broadly at him and squeezed his shoulder before heading back to the Hawkins. He gave Jake a sip of water and then turned his attention to Lindy. She reached for the canteen and deliberately fumbled it, causing Kid to grab for it. That's when Jake grabbed Kid around the neck and pulled him to his feet with the knife at Kid's throat.

Heyes had seen the commotion and had started to run towards Kid. "Hold it right there, Heyes, or your partner's a dead man," said Jake. He pressed the knife into Kid's neck just enough to draw blood. Lindy rose to her feet as Heyes skidded to a stop, his hand on his gun. "Lindy, get Curry's gun," said Jake. Lindy reached over and pulled Kid's gun out of his holster and handed it out to Jake by the muzzle.

Heyes stood frozen in place watching. Jake dropped the knife and seized the gun swinging it towards Heyes and squeezing the trigger. Kid pushed back hard into Jake's chest throwing off his aim. Kid felt the knife slice lightly across his skin as Jake stumbled backwards. Kid threw himself clear of Jake for Heyes's shot. Heyes had used the second that Jake's attention was on the gun to jump sideways into a rolling fall and draw his gun, firing off a shot. He aimed by instinct and hit Jake squarely in the chest. Heyes rolled to a stop, his head spinning wildly. Kid had turned and was struggling with Jake for the gun.

Lindy used the confusion to scoop up her knife and run for a horse. Heyes saw her go and drew down on her, but he couldn't shoot her. He laid back against the hot sand. Heyes was still lying on his back gathering his wits as he watched her mount and ride off. Looking back, he saw Kid wrestle the gun from Jake as Jake fell back to the ground and gasped, "Heyes ain't no gunnie, everybody knows he's no gunman." He was bleeding heavily.

"You ain't the first person to make that mistake," said Kid kneeling next to Jake and pulling off his bandanna to try and staunch the bleeding. It looked like the bullet might have hit an artery.

Heyes staggered upright and walked over to stand by his partner. He could see that Jake was a lost cause. Jake lay with his eyes closed and the blood pooling beneath him. Looking at the blood pouring down Kid's throat, Heyes asked, "Are you all right?"

Nodding, Kid said, "Lindy got away, huh?" He looked up at Heyes.

Heyes looked sheepish and said, "Yeah, I just couldn't shoot a woman, Kid. If I could've, it would've been her."

"Well, one of us ought to go after her and looking at you, I'd guess that'd be me," said Kid eyeing his cousin's white face. Kid was still pressing down hard on Jake's chest when he felt Hawkins shudder and grow still. He eased back onto his heels still looking at Jake. "She ran off and left her brother dying in the dirt. What kind of woman would do that?" asked Kid.

"The kind that ain't worth going after, Kid. Don't worry about her, she's smart, she'll follow our trail out of here," said Heyes. "C'mon, we need get going." Heyes was shaken by Hawkins's death and anxious to go.

"Okay, I'll bury Jake if you finish with the gear," said Kid knowing that his partner was upset at killing the man and unlikely to have the strength to bury a body.

"There's no time to bury him, Kid. Take a look at the sky; it looks like there's a front moving in. I don't want to be in these canyons if a storm hits," said Heyes. Kid looked up. Heyes was right. There were big, dark cumulous clouds forming to the west and the wind was picking up and blowing in their direction.

"So you remember which way to go?" asked Kid.

"Don't need to. Look over there, Kid," said Heyes. Kid looked to where Heyes was pointing. There on the rock face, not 30 feet away down the right fork, were a multitude of handprints: yellow, red and brown; small and large. All in a row leading down the right fork. As thought the ancient travelers were pointing the way out.

OOOOOOOOOO

Marley arrived at the crossroads two hours later. The wind was picking up and blowing down through the canyons now driving the sand in front of it. Marley found Jake's body hastily buried under a horse blanket with a few rocks and some brush scattered on top. He walked around the grave in ever widening circles to try to get a feel for what had happened here. It was obvious there had been gunplay and a struggle; and Jake had ended up the loser. What a stupid fool going up against Heyes and Curry alone. Of course, Hawkins's sister was there and she was a she-devil. He stood in the center of the crossroads and stared at the tracks he saw there. The wind was rapidly scouring them away. Soon they would be gone. Marley could just make out three sets of tracks leading east. One was a horse being led by the looks of its hoof prints; probably Jake's. He figured the other two were Heyes and Curry. Looking up the northern fork, Marley saw one set of tracks. Lindy.

Marley stood still for a moment and looked each way much as Heyes had earlier. He then turned his horse and followed Lindy's trail to the north, the wind blowing his tracks away behind him. There were just some things more important than money and a good partner was one of them. He owed this to Poke.


	11. Chapter 11

**For those of you who read the "first" Chapter 11, I apologize for the switcheroo. I got some valuable feedback suggesting that maybe it ended too abruptly. Now, it seems like I have a few more ideas so there will be a few more chapters before this wraps. Thanks for reading!**

**oooooooooo**

Kid and Heyes had ridden away from the inadequate gravesite each lost in his own thoughts. The silence had stretched into several hours as the day began to cool again. The heat from the day was still radiating off the red rock walls on either side of them and the two took pains to ride down the center of the canyon keeping an eye out for familiar signs on the way. The brush was becoming thicker and less stunted indicating that they were probably rising a bit in altitude. Their horses carefully picked their way through the vegetation. It was slow going.

Heyes was wondering if someday he would feel guilt over killing Hawkins. Right now, he only felt relief that his partner was safe and they had one less Hawkins to worry about. It was taking all his strength to put one foot in front of the other and he had no energy to mourn Jake Hawkins' passing. As for Lindy, Heyes figured they'd be seeing her sooner or later. That woman was a mistake he never wished to repeat.

Kid wondered if Heyes's silence was due to remorse or illness. He was glad to have his partner at his side where he could keep a close eye on Heyes's condition. Kid was scared, too, that Heyes was right and the damage to his brain might be permanent. Heyes had been confused again today, but it had passed quickly. It was clear that his head still pained him and his eyes were still bad; but a lot of the other symptoms had disappeared. Kid remembered the delusions and anger that Heyes had suffered from immediately after the accident. Thankfully, those were gone. The seizures were the most frightening symptom and Kid swore he'd get Heyes to a doctor as quickly as possible. Reaching up and feeling the raw wound on his neck, Kid marveled that Heyes had managed to kill Jake. Kid knew Heyes's eyes were bad and it had taken a lot of guts for his cousin to risk the shot.

Heyes saw Kid touch his neck. Heyes thought he had led Kid to his death when Jake Hawkins had held the knife to Kid's neck and drawn blood. Heyes was beginning to realize just how stupid he'd been riding off and leaving his partner. What had he been thinking? Could he really have been that crazy? They were always better off together; always had been. They'd learned that the hard way. He had realized when Kid had shown up at the seeps just how relieved his was to have his partner with him again. He was frightened; more than he'd ever admit. Heyes sighed and shifted in his saddle; his head was throbbing and his knees were sore. The wind was starting to push at their backs; whipping grit and sand about the canyon floor. From the looks of the sky, they needed to find shelter soon. Heyes had seen some wind holes further back, but no caves. The wind holes were formed by the wind driving grit into the soft sandstone over millions of years eventually scouring out a cave-like depression; Heyes knew they provided poor shelter.

Soon, the wind began howling. Bits of sage and debris took to the air, whipped up by the strengthening wind. Kid pulled his bandanna up over his nose and tightened his stampede string to secure his hat. The sting of the sand was beginning to redden his face. He looked over at his partner. Heyes had tipped his head forward and the brim of his tied-down black hat was shielding his eyes. The horses had lowered their heads almost to the ground to avoid the worst of the wind. They had to find shelter. Kid yelled over the wind only to have his words snatched away, but Heyes looked out from under his hat and nodded.

Heyes led them to the left hand wall of the canyon hoping that the rough contours of the rock would provide some respite from the wind. They stumbled on this way for quite a while. Heyes tipped his head forward onto his chest, and his hands clutched the horn. Kid was pretty sure he was dozing. He quietly reached out and caught up the bay gelding's right rein. Leading his partner and the riderless horse, Kid rode on until he came to a small side canyon. It cut into the canyon they were now in and would provide a windbreak of sorts. Kid led the way in.

Kid found the perfect spot. Two boulders had fissured from the canyon wall and tumbled down onto the sandy hillside tucked up against the rock face. One, at least 20 feet tall, stood tilted on its smaller end with the top resting against the wall behind it. The other one had fallen down on the first and slid down the face of it to lie on its side providing a windbreak on two sides. It was enough. Over the centuries since the rocks calved off the canyon wall, small trees and shrubs had grown in the shade provided by the large boulders; and sand had caught and backfilled the empty spaces. It would block most of the wind nicely and provide a dry spot should it rain.

Kid rode into the partial enclosure and dismounted. He tied his horse and Jake's horse to one of the trees where they could nibble for forage, while he led Heyes's horse to the most sheltered spot and reached up to help his partner to the ground. Heyes was still asleep and his fingers were tightly curled around the horn. Kid had to pry his hands open, but Heyes hardly stirred. Pulling him by the arm, Kid slid him off his horse. Damn, Heyes was light! Kid couldn't believe how light. He settled his cousin down in a sitting position, half-awake, and pulled the saddle from the horse. He led Heyes's horse over to the others; unsaddling and hobbling each of them before turning them loose one at a time. There was no telling how bad this storm would be and the horses needed to be free to fend for themselves. He already had his hands full with Heyes. Kid dragged the two saddles and gear back over to Heyes. His partner was sound asleep sitting up with his head bowed. Kid wrapped a saddle blanket around him and tipped him back against his saddle.

The wind was howling through the canyon now. The rocks around them deflected the worst of it, but the sand was flying. Kid sat and leaned against the rock at his back. He watched Heyes sleeping several feet away and let his thoughts wander.

Was Lindy following them? He had been keeping an eye on the back trail for her, but had seen no sign of her. There were no longer any tracks for her to follow; the wind had wiped them away. A good tracker would know to look for other signs, such as a crushed plant or broken branch, maybe a scrape on a rock from a horse shoe; and could probably follow a trail in this weather, but Kid doubted Lindy would have the skill. She was probably lost by now and Kid had a hard time feeling sorry for her. His Ma had always said you reap what you sow and he figured Lindy was getting what she deserved.

Is that what had happened to him and Heyes? His Ma would probably think so. They'd done plenty of wrong things for a very long time. Is that what this was all about? The amnesty was punishment for their life of crime? That sure would explain all the suffering they'd gone through since they'd quit outlawing. Was Heyes paying for his brilliant robberies by losing his mind? If so, what would be his punishment? Maybe it was watching his partner suffer and not being able to help much.

Kid closed his eyes at the morbid thoughts chasing around in his head and when he opened them he noticed that Heyes was stirring. No. Not stirring; he was having another seizure. Kid saw him arch his back and begin to flail his arms. Kid crawled the few feet to Heyes and grabbed at his arms worried that he would get hurt. The reaction was instant. Heyes went berserk; growling and screaming; struggling with Kid. Kid was shocked by his strength. He could barely hang on, but was too afraid for his partner to let go. He could feel the incredible strain in Heyes's muscles. His jaw was snapping open and closed and Kid thought he might bite his tongue. He shoved a bit of the horse blanket into Heyes's mouth to stop the gnashing and hoped that the seizure would pass. It seemed to last forever and then it was over. Heyes collapsed in Kid's arms and lay still.

Kid was so shaken by the whole thing that he sat back and held onto Heyes, not wanting to let him go. His partner was drenched in sweat and trembling. Kid pulled the horse blanket out of Heyes's mouth and tucked the blanket tightly around him. Without conscious thought, Kid began to rock as though rocking a child to sleep. He sat like that for a very long time.

He must have dozed off. Kid felt Heyes move and opened his eyes. Heyes was looking up at him. "Hey," said Kid.

Heyes closed his eyes and said, "I had another one, right?"

"Yep," said Kid.

Heyes pushed away from Kid and rolled over onto his back with the blanket falling open underneath him. He stared up at the darkening sky for a long time and then said, "Still think you want to ride with me, Kid?" Turning, he looked at the Kid wanting to see his answer more than hear it.

"Always, Heyes, you know that," said Kid sincerely.

Heyes stared at him and then rolled back onto his back. "I don't know how long I can take this, Kid. I'm so tired I just want to lie down and die."

"Don't you be talking like that, Heyes. I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you, you hear?" said Kid. He saw it was true, though, Heyes was spent. He'd never heard his partner talking about giving up before, even at his worst. "You're just tired. Just rest and you'll feel better," said Kid.

"It's more than that. I'm scared, Kid. This scares me worse than anything ever has," confided Heyes. "I know that it's happening. I can feel my mind slipping away and I can't do anything about it. I always thought that if I worked hard enough and thought long enough I could do anything, but I can't do anything about this."

"Heyes, we don't know what's happening. We need to get you rested and then we need to get you to a doctor. We'll be out of this damn maze soon; I know it. Promise me that you won't give up," said Kid.

"Kid, I can't promise that. I don't have any control over this," said Heyes. He was so tired. "Let me rest now," he said closing his eyes.

"No!" yelled Kid. Heyes opened his eyes. "No, dammit, you're not going to sleep on me again, Heyes. We're going to talk this through right here and now."

Shocked by the outburst, Heyes struggled to sit up. Kid pulled him up against his saddle and sat down next to him. Heyes waited for the Kid to continue. "Heyes, I've watched you do amazing things all my life. You take pleasure in defying the odds and I don't see why you'd be giving that up now. Look at what you've done. You took a snot-nosed kid under your wing when you were a child yourself and you raised me. You raised me despite the odds, Heyes. We couldn't find work, so we learned to steal; but, no, being able to survive wasn't enough for you. We had to be the best. We had to be the best ever and we were," said Kid.

Heyes chuckled, "We were, weren't we?"

"Yes, and now we are doing something no other big-time outlaws have ever done. We're gonna get amnesties. Shut up, Heyes. Yes, we're getting them because we have suffered too much and worked too hard to quit now. I know I started this whole amnesty thing and I know you went along with it because I wanted it and you saw it as a way out of gun slinging for me. Well, I wanted it for you, too; but I see how hard this last year has been on you and I want it to be done. Kid held up his hand to keep Heyes from interrupting and barreled on, "Heyes, if you want to go back to outlawing, I'll go with you. We don't need to rob banks and trains; there's lots of other ways to steal, we can pull cons and you're a great cardsharp. I know that you chose to go after the amnesty for me and it's been hell on you."

"Kid, I didn't…," began Heyes only to be cut off.

"Shut up, Heyes, for once in your yakking life please just shut up and listen to me. I'm only saying this to you once and if you tell anyone I swear I will kill you; …I love you. I will carry you out of here on my back if I have to. You are my best friend in the whole world and I will follow you anywhere, anytime. You just have to promise to give me the chance to," said Kid.

Heyes blinked a few times and opened and shut his mouth. Kid began to be afraid that he'd brought on another spell when Heyes finally said, "Kid, I promise, okay? Now just shut up and let me sleep." Heyes grinned at Kid and rolled over, closing his eyes.

Kid stared at him a second and yelled, "That's it? I pour my heart out to you and all you have to say is shut up and let me go to sleep? That's it?"

"Yep," said Heyes with a laugh.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next day, the boys woke to a different landscape. The wind had piled drifts of sand covering much of their gear and the surrounding shrubs. Kid spent quite a bit of time shaking out blankets, opening and upending saddlebags, and generally knocking sand out of every place it sought to hide. Heyes was moving slowly so his job was breakfast.

He had long since run out of coffee, so he wandered up the canyon to look for squaw tea. Heyes knew that now that they were at a higher altitude he should easily be able to find it and he did. He also collected some cactus pads; he and Kid were not in a hurry to pack up so he had some time to make a real breakfast. He washed out the tea pot with some of their precious water and set a pot of the medicinal tea to brewing. Maybe it would make him feel better. Taking the cactus, Heyes used his knife to scrape off the prickers and chopped the pads up into bite-sized chunks. He then took the horse meat, cut it up and tossed it all together putting it in their old frypan over the fire. He wished he had some eggs or seasonings to go with it, but at least they'd have a hot breakfast. It had been a very long time since the last one. Heyes and Kid were allowing themselves the luxury of a leisurely morning.

Heyes had agreed with Kid that they no longer needed to worry about being followed. There wasn't much chance of Lindy following them after last night's windstorm. Heyes was sore and still pretty tired so they had decided to break camp later in the day . The two enjoyed their meal and then took the time to sit together for a while to watch the soft glow of dawn melt into a bright sunny morning. The red rocks of the canyon glowed in the early light.

"Heyes, you never said last night whether you wanted to quit trying for the amnesty," said Kid looking over at his partner.

Heyes smiled and sipped at his tea. It was steaming hot, just the way he liked it, and the steam rose from the cup in the coolness of the morning. He said, "Kid, you didn't give me a chance to say much of anything. I seem to recall a lot of 'shut up, Heyes'."

"Well, do you?" asked Kid.

"We talked about this on the ride out of Dolores or am I still confused?" said Heyes with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but a lot's happened since then. What do you want to do now?" said Kid. He wanted to know how Heyes's really felt about the amnesty and it was too important to let Heyes dodge answering.

"Right now, I don't feel much like making future plans, Kid," said Heyes looking at Kid pointedly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," said Kid reddening.

"Kid, it's okay. You were right last night; about everything. I'm not going to give up on it, but I may need that helping hand you're offering," said Heyes giving Kid a small, friendly punch. Heyes took another sip from his tea.

Kid grinned and said, "Good, Heyes. That all I needed to know." For Heyes to admit that he needed help was a huge step in the right direction. It really was enough. Kid took a sip of tea and let his gaze roam about the small side canyon they had camped in.

"Heyes, look at that!" said Kid pointing to the opposite side of the canyon and up a ways. There on a small ledge of rock, two thirds up the wall, was a small stone structure. It was the size of a large steamer trunk and tucked back under the shadows of a slight overhang. Kid could see that it was not natural and had been man made. It reminded him of the stone house he and Heyes had stayed in that awful night just a couple of weeks ago.

"I can't see it, Kid. My eyes are still too blurry," said Heyes standing now. "Is it far? Can we walk to it?

Kid could tell Heyes wanted to see it bad, so he set down his tea, took Heyes's from his and led the way. It was an easy climb to the small structure and they were there in minutes. They had to crouch way over to fit under the overhang and Kid crawled in first in case there were rattlers about. The snakes hid from the heat of the day in cool places like this and it paid to be careful even this early in the day.

"What do you see, Kid?" said Heyes, pushing at his back. "C'mon, move over so I can see."

Smiling at his partner's curiosity, Kid moved aside and Heyes crawled to the stacked stones. "There's no door. It must some kind of storage," said Heyes excitedly. "Look. That stone, there, that's different from the others." Heyes reached up and tugged at the stone and it came out easily. Grinning at Kid, he went to reach in, but stopped suddenly and scooped up a handful of pebbles and tossed them in. Listening for a rattle, neither partner heard a sound.

"No snakes. That's good," said Kid. He watched Heyes pull down several more stones. It was good to see Heyes excited. Last night, Heyes had been lower than Kid had ever seen him. If he was going to be impaired, it would take all of Kid's resourcefulness to keep his cousin's spirits up. This was a good start.

Heyes had made an opening large enough to poke his head into and was doing just that. "Kid! There's an old crock in here. It's still got a lid on it. Help me pull away more of these stones," said Heyes happily. Side by side, the two worked away enough stones that they could pull out the crock. Kid reached in and carefully helped Heyes drag the old stoneware out. It was big, almost 2 feet in diameter and height; and was sealed with what looked like pitch. Pressed into the pitch were bits of stone and turquoise and a bundle of long colored feathers. None that either man had ever seen before. They were from a large bird from the length of them, and were in faded colors of blue, gold and red. "Kid, look at that. Look. There aren't any birds like that in the West. This is old, Kid. Real old," said Heyes. "Should we open it?"

"May as well, Heyes. I'm pretty sure the owner is long gone," said Kid with a grin. "You do it, Heyes."

With a huge smile, Heyes gently pulled at the pitchy substance sealing the lid to the pot. He carefully pried at the lid, not wanting to break it. It was a work of art. The pot was made by hand using coils of clay. Pressed into the ropey layers were little tiny impressions as decorations and to seal the layers together. Heyes chuckled happily and Kid laughed at his glee. Lifting the pot, the two partners peered in heads together. "Corn. It's corn!" said Kid. "It's somebody's cache, Heyes."

Heyes, reached into the corn gingerly. Pulling out a handful, he smelled it. "It's real old, Kid. Real dusty, but look at it; it's still corn!" said Heyes as he laughed and kicked his feet in pleasure. Kid said, "Is it edible?" which sent Heyes into gales of laughter.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Heyes set the last of the stones back in place and crawled out to where Kid was waiting. He had used a couple of matches to reseal the pitch as best he could and had carefully tucked the crock back into the cache. They had all the food they needed, though Heyes still hated eating the horsemeat. He wouldn't risk eating something so old as that corn, but he knew that someday it might mean the difference between life and death for someone else; so he had decided to carefully rebuild the stone cache.

Kid had sat back to relax. He enjoyed watching Heyes at work on a task. This is what drove Heyes, learning something new or figuring out a plan and, as Kid had this thought, he realized that is what had been so hard on Heyes. So much of their quest for amnesty was an endless grind of riding from town to town trying to drum up enough work to eat. When they'd had the gang, Heyes had always had something to work on; a new plan, fixing up the hole or keeping the boys from killing each other. There wasn't much they could do about it, but it made Kid feel better to think that Heyes was more bored than regretting the amnesty.

Heyes came over and sat next to Kid with a grin still on his face. "Imagine, Kid. There must've been people living here, or at least passing through these canyons a lot, a real long time ago. I wonder if it was this dry or different. It must've been the people who left the hand prints. It's like they're here, helping us through," said Heyes.

"Yep, and I bet they didn't have an easy time of it either, but it looks like they kept at it," said Kid.

Heyes nodded at Kid's gentle rebuke, "I hear you. Kid, I can't promise I won't get low from time to time, but I do promise to let you know when I'm getting there. Okay?"

"Okay, Heyes," said Kid.

"I never saw anything like this on my last trip through. Just the handprints. I wonder how many more caches there are in these canyons?" continued Heyes.

The sound of Heyes rambling on was music to Kid's ears. He knew if his partner's mind was busy all was well. He rose and reaching out a hand to help Heyes up, he said, "C'mon, partner, the only way to find out is to ride on out of here. The day's heating up, we'd better get going."


	12. Chapter 12

After, exploring the granary, the boys returned to camp to pack. They were too low on water to rest any longer; they had to move on.

Heyes and Kid rode out in the late morning with the idea that they would continue on until the heat became too much. It had taken longer than planned to round up the hobbled horses who had sheltered further up the side canyon during the storm and then obstinately refused to leave; having found some succulent young grasses. Kid loaded up the riderless horse with most of his and Heyes's gear to give their own horses a break. He carefully centered the load on either side of the saddle. Jake's horse was well rested, having not carried a rider, so this way they should be able to make better time. Finally, they were mounted and ready to move on. Heyes led the way out of the canyon with Kid following behind and leading their 'new' pack horse. He wanted to keep an eye on Heyes from where Heyes wouldn't see what he was doing.

The topography was changing and they were leaving the classic desert environment of cacti, yucca and sage. The vegetation was giving way to a more barren, rocky vistage. The canyon was not only broadening out but it was becoming drier and more forbidding. Kid asked Heyes about this, concerned at the changing landscape. Heyes assured him they would find water and insisted that they were going the right way. This didn't reassure Kid much as he knew his partner was struggling with periodic confusion.

Heyes remembered a spring just beyond the exit from the canyons. It wasn't much, just a puddle really, but it was water in a barren land. They couldn't be far now. He sure hoped they weren't. He had to keep urging his horse to go on; spurring it gently but almost constantly. The animal was tired, hot, and underfed. It was starting to resent the endless wandering and swished its tail constantly in a show of irritation, wasting valuable energy.

Noon passed, but the day continued to get hotter. Heyes pulled his watch from his pocket, but he couldn't see the hands. He held it up to within inches of his nose and still couldn't see it. Annoyed, he said, "Kid, I can't see this damn thing, what time is it?" Kid leaned over to read the watch. "It's 2:20. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Just curious," was the answer; but Heyes was more than curious, he was tired again and feeling the heat. He knew, though, that this was often the hottest part of the day in these parts and didn't really expect it to start to cool until after suppertime. He needed to stop. God, he hated being so fragile, but he hated the seizures more and he could feel his muscles tightening. Maybe he could tough this one out? No, the last thing he needed was falling off his horse again and that was likely to happen. Looking over at Kid he said, "I've got to stop. I feel a spell coming on."

Kid's stomach dropped but he nodded and smiled at Heyes. "Sure, there's a small spot of shade over there," and he led the way knowing that Heyes wouldn't be able to spot it. They were nearly to the slight outcropping when he heard Heyes pull up and jump off his horse. He turned back and saw Heyes backing away from the now alarmed horse. He was wind-milling his arms and moving jerkily. Kid leapt out of his saddle, ran back to Heyes, but stopped short. Kid knew now that it was better not to try to hold him down. Heyes looked at him desperately, abject fear in his eyes, and then the look was gone and a blankness took over. Heyes fell to the ground and rolled, tearing at his clothes, the sage, and anything that came within grasp of his hands. Kid had to look away, he just couldn't bear to watch.

It was over quickly, much faster than the last one, and Kid sent a silent word of thanks to a God he wasn't sure he believed in anymore. Heyes lay still, panting in the hot sand. His eyes were closed and he appeared unconscious. Kid pulled the canteen from Heyes's saddle and grabbed the horses' reins leading them both close to where Heyes lay. He tied them to opposite shrubs creating a bit of intermittent shade for Heyes. Kneeling at his partner's side, he gently rolled Heyes onto his back. He was semi-conscious. Kid lifted him up and held the canteen to his lips. Heyes didn't swallow. Kid took a swig from the canteen and realized that it was empty. He stood and went to Heyes's horse. All of his cousin's canteens were empty. Kid knew he still had one with a bit of water left in it, so reaching over to his horse, he shook the first canteen and then pulled it off. Returning to Heyes, he again tried to give his partner some water and, this time, was successful in getting a few swallows down him. Heyes coughed and moaned but kept his eyes closed. Kid patted his face and gently said, "Heyes, wake up. I've got to get you to some shade. Wake up." Heyes groaned and twisted his head away, but he didn't wake.

Setting the canteen aside, Kid stood up and grabbed Heyes's legs. He dragged him to the shade of the outcropping. There was just enough room for the two of them, but the horses would have to stand out. Kid looked at the animals; they were so tired now they stood with their heads down, uninterested in feeding, just miserably enduring the heat. They had all lost weight, as had he and Heyes, and their coats were dulled with dehydration and the bleaching of the sun. Kid wondered listlessly if they would make it; if any of them would.

Heyes stirred a while later, and opened his eyes. He didn't move, just opened his eyes and stared. Kid saw it and watched him. The blankness was still in Heyes's eyes. Kid was sitting next to him and he reached out and waved a hand in front of Heyes. Nothing. Worried, Kid rolled onto his knees and shook Heyes. Still nothing. It wasn't as though he was blind; if he were only blind, he would react to the slight breeze Kid created waving his hand. This was like the morning Kid couldn't wake Heyes. He wondered whether that had been a seizure, too, but they just hadn't known it at the time. Sitting back, Kid sat and watched. Eventually, he saw Heyes blink and begin to focus. Kid let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and quietly said, "Hey. C'mon, time to wake up." He gently shook Heyes's shoulder and his partner looked over at him.

Heyes didn't say anything. He had no strength to; he just slightly nodded and sighed deeply. Heyes wanted to keep up a good attitude; he knew he needed to for his own sake and Kid's, but it was so hard. He felt like a freak. How was he going to deal with this? It was bad enough having Kid see him in this state, Heyes didn't want anyone else to see him like this.

Kid knew what Heyes must be thinking. He could see the sadness and loneliness in his cousin's eyes. Heyes was a proud man, a brilliant man; this was an awful trial for him.

"Heyes, we're almost out of water. We've got to keep moving. I'm going to put you up on your horse and tie you on, okay?" Kid asked.

Heyes nodded, but stayed silent.

"Right; I'll get the horses," said Kid.

OOOOOOOOOO

It had been a struggle, but Kid got Heyes mounted and tied securely to the saddle. It wasn't uncommon for either of them to doze in the saddle; but this was different. Heyes sub-consciousness couldn't be relied on to keep him upright and another fall would do him in. Since Heyes was too weak to be uncooperative, Kid was taking no chances and he had chosen to tie Heyes on. Grasping the reins, Kid led the horses on foot, in a line, one tied to the other. He knew this wasn't safe, but he was too tired to hang onto three horses. He was exhausted, too, but he knew the animals would last longer if he used them wisely. He plodded on.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid stumbled and nearly fell to the ground. He realized that he had been literally asleep on his feet and had traveled some distance without knowing it. Had he missed a turn? He looked up at Heyes who was leaning over the front of his horse, held only by the ties holding him on. Kid reached up and pushed Heyes back into his saddle. Gazing around, Kid saw that they were at the mouth of the canyons. Somehow he'd managed to stay on track. Maybe Heyes had been right. Maybe they had a spirit guide like the Indians believe. Whatever it was, Kid was grateful. He couldn't rely on Heyes's instincts anymore.

Beyond them, the canyon gave way to a broad, barren expanse of land punctuated by several huge monoliths of sandstone rising from the ground. It was an amazing sight. Kid was scanning the horizon trying to decide on a direction when he saw movement in the distance. He headed in that direction leading his partner and the horses behind him.

OOOOOOOOOO

It seemed to take forever, but eventually Kid could make out a scraggly herd of cows on the horizon. He knew that cows in the desert would hang out at a water source never getting too far away from it. The horses had started to smell the water, and mustered enough strength to pull at their reins. Heyes was still out and bounced around with the movement of his horse. Kid wouldn't give up now, they were almost there.

OOOOOOOOOO

The waterhole was a muddy mess. The cattle wallowed around the edges and lay in the murky water. Their hooves had churned up the edges and they'd polluted the water with their droppings. No matter, it was the most beautiful sight Kid had ever seen. He held onto Heyes's horse and let the other two rush in on their own. They sank and struggled in the mud, but the horses were soon drinking water. Kid and Heyes would have to boil their drinking water. Kid tugged at the reins and rushed into the cool mud himself, keeping one hand on Heyes to steady him as the horse struggled in the quagmire. Reaching the edge of the water, Kid fell down and allowed the water to soak his clothes. He lay there for quite a while gathering his remaining strength; Kid then stood and untied Heyes and pulled him off dunking him under the water. Heyes came up sputtering and waving his arms; wide-eyed and looking at Kid. Without a word, he started laughing and splashing water at Kid. Kid splashed back and for a few minutes they played like the children they had been.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tired, Kid and Heyes crawled out of the muddy water and lay in the sun drying. The mud on their clothes stiffened in the sun, and they soon fell asleep.

Kid awoke to the sound of a gun hammer clicking back. His eyes shot opened, and Kid's hand reached for his gun. His holster was empty, and he was looking into the mouth of a .45 aimed at his face. On the other end of the gun was a smiling face. "Easy now, pardner; no need to get nervous. I'm just a real cautious type," said the sandy-haired cowboy looking down on him. Behind the man, Kid saw two other cowboys tensely backing up their friend. Kid slid his hands up slowly and nudged Heyes with his foot. "Take it easy, boys. You just startled me. No harm done. Joshua? Wake up, we've got company," said Kid. Heyes moaned and rolled over, "What? Huh?" Opening his eyes, he too, got a close up view of the cowpoke's weapon. "Great, just great," he said and closed his eyes again.

The cowboy laughed at Heyes's reaction and holstered his gun. He held his hand out to help Kid up and Kid took it, rising to his feet. "I'm Mike Conroy and this here's Walter Kent and Vance Randall. We're from the Lazy Bar C. I must say, we were surprised to find the two of you wallowing with our herd," said Mike with a laugh.

Kid grinned back and said, "We can't afford to be picky about the company we keep; we've been wandering those canyons for almost a week now." At this statement, all the cowboys stared at him in shock. Vance said, "You came through the canyons? Brother, you are a lucky man. Not many people make it out of there alive." Walter spoke up suspiciously, "What were you doing in there in the first place?" He'd noticed the tied-down guns and was leery. Outlaws were known to frequent the maze of canyons from time to time.

Heyes spoke up, his eyes still closed against the sun beating down on him. "We were chasing a couple of heifers; made the stupid mistake of following them down a game trail. They lost us soon enough and, after a couple of turns, we were lost ourselves. Luck was on our side, I guess."

"What about the other horse. Whose was he?" asked Walt watching for a reaction.

"Our buddy didn't make it," said Heyes tightly, his poker face giving nothing away.

"I guess you _**were**_ lucky, luckier than your friend," said Walt skeptically. "You don't look so good. You hurt?" he asked Heyes.

Kid answered, "My partner took a nasty fall. He's got a bad concussion."

Walt relaxed. They could handle one gunnie, if that's what they were, and the other sure looked like he'd be no trouble at all. You couldn't fake that white of a face. "Well, come on then. We set up camp while you two were dozing. Coffee's on and there's enough stew if you're hungry."

Kid smile broadened and he said, "Oh, we're hungry all right."

"You wouldn't have a little extra feed for our horses, would you? We've pushed them hard, and I'd be much obliged if you could spare some," said Heyes rousing.

Walt approved of the question. A man who worried about his stock, was a decent man in his eyes. He nodded.

"We've already seen to the horses. They're dozing over there," said Vance gesturing to where the three exhausted horses were standing with their heads down.

Heyes stood up with Kid's help and swayed slightly before smiling at the three cowboys and saying, "Let's eat. I don't ever want to see another piece of jerky as long as I live!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Almost immediately after finishing his stew, Heyes had moved away from the fire and fallen into a deep sleep. His snores were now interrupting the conversation at regular intervals. "Man sure is tired; how about you?" said Mike chuckling.

Kid had told them in great detail about their trip through the canyon. Heyes had always told him when you made up a story use as much of the truth as you can. Kid told them about the handprints, finding the granary, everything he could think of to distract them from the thinking about it too hard. The cowboys had peppered him with questions about the canyons. They'd lived their whole lives on this side of them and had learned at an early age to avoid them. Kid was tired now as were his companions and the conversation was winding down. "I reckon I am. Guess I'll join Joshua in some shut-eye. Thanks, boys, for a great meal. You have no idea how good that tasted," said Kid standing and taking his leave. The cowboys wished him a good night and turned in themselves.

OOOOOOOOOO

At dawn, the cowboys were ready to leave. They'd only ridden out to check on the herd and were due back at their ranch around noon. Kid and Heyes woke early with the activity stirring around them, and whispered quietly together. "Heyes, we could ride back to the ranch with them. Walt already offered. You could rest up a bit," said Kid.

"No. Tell them I feel too sick to go any further," said Heyes. He could have ridden on, but he didn't want to be around strangers. He was too self-conscious about his spells and wanted to be alone with his partner.

Nodding, Kid said, "Okay, Heyes. Maybe they'll leave us a bit of that stew."

The cowboys did more than that. They generously supplied the partners with a small tent they carried in case of rain, so that Heyes could have shade; as well as feed for their horses and some stew for the two men. Kid thanked them profusely, but Mike told Kid that the story he'd told last night was payment enough. They wished Joshua well, said so long to Thaddeus; and mounting their horses, rode off into the distance. Kid watched them disappear from sight. Heyes was dozing again. Just as well, thought Kid as he stoked the fire to begin purifying water for their canteens.

When Heyes woke a half an hour later, he told Kid that he was ready to go. Kid narrowed his eyes at Heyes and said, "Feeling better now, Heyes?"

Nodding, Heyes said, "Yep, that little extra bit of sleep must've put me right. Kid, I think we should head for Dolores. I'd like to see that same doctor. He seemed pretty good." Heyes knew Kid would take him up on his willingness to see a doctor, since he usually avoided them like a plague. He just wanted to cut off any talk about following the cowboys' trail to the ranch. It worked.

"Okay, Heyes. I'm almost done filling the canteens. You start packing up and we'll head to Dolores.

Heyes grinned at his partner, feeling just slightly guilty for the deception. There was no need for guilt; Kid knew exactly what Heyes had done.


	13. Chapter 13

Heyes had just snugged down his bedroll and tucked their old dented coffee pot into his saddlebag and tightened the straps. There, that was the last of it. Heyes was ready to head to Dolores. He looked over at the Kid who was dousing the fire with muddy water.

"What are you doing that for?" asked Heyes.

"I always douse the flames, Heyes, you know that," said Kid.

"But there isn't anything to burn here, Kid. Look around you, we're in the middle of nowhere," said Heyes.

"Don't matter," said Kid stubbornly, "I always douse the fire."

Heyes shook his head at that and mounted his horse. Kid stood and wiped his hand on his pants and folded up the canvas bucket he'd hauled the water to the fire in. He then tucked it between his bedroll and the skirt of his saddle, tying the backstraps down tightly. Patting his horse on the shoulder, Kid reached up for a hank of mane and stepped down on his stirrup to swing up into his saddle.

"Okay, Heyes, let's go," said Kid.

Heyes nudged his horse into a slow jog and headed south. Kid held his horse back and watched Heyes jog away a few hundred yards and then yelled, "We're not going that way, Heyes."

He saw Heyes slide his horse to a stop and he could tell by the set of Heyes's shoulder he was surprised. Kid smiled. This was going to be fun.

Loping back to Kid, Heyes stopped and said, "What are you talking about, Kid? Dolores is that way." Heyes pointed south.

"Yep, it is," said Kid agreeably.

"So, we're headed that way," said Heyes.

"Nope. We're headed that way," said Kid pointing north.

"Kid, Dolores is to the south," said Heyes getting irritated now.

"Yep, it is," said Kid.

Heyes turned his horse and walked south.

"Heyes, you're going the wrong way," said Kid.

Heyes wheeled his horse around and came back.

"Are you soft in the head, Kid?" he asked.

"Nope. That'd be you, Heyes," said Kid sweetly.

"Ha, very funny. Now let's go," said Heyes turning the poor horse again.

"I ain't going that way, Heyes," said Kid, "and neither are you."

"What the hell are you talking about? We're going to Dolores. You agreed Dolores is that way and now you say you're going north?" said Heyes angrily.

"Yep," said Kid.

"Might I ask why?" said Heyes scathingly.

"Sure," said Kid. He waited.

Gritting his teeth until his jaw popped, Heyes ground out, "Why?"

"Because we're going that way, Heyes," said Kid pointing north again.

"We agreed to go to Dolores," yelled Heyes. He was getting a bit red in the face.

"Yep. We did," said Kid.

"Cut that out!" yelled Heyes. Yes, definitely getting red in the face. Kid knew he shouldn't take this much further since his friend really wasn't all that well, but he couldn't resist and Heyes had earned it by manipulating him earlier.

"Cut what out?" asked Kid innocently.

Heyes glared at him and said, "You know what; agreeing with me."

Kid looked puzzled. He said, "You want me to disagree with you?"

"I want you to shut up and follow me to Dolores," said Heyes, yelling now.

"Nope. I can't do that," said Kid, "Because we're not going that way."

"We're not?" said Heyes, realizing this was not going to go well for him.

"Nope, we're going this way to Moab," said Kid.

"Moab. I don't want to go to Moab. I told you I wanted to see the doctor in Dolores," said Heyes.

"Yeah, you want to go to Dolores because it's four days away and not a day or so away, right?" said Kid daring his partner to contradict him.

Heyes was silent.

"You knew that if you agreed to go to the doctor, I wouldn't push you to go to the ranch and rest up, right?" said Kid.

Heyes wasn't about to admit to that. "Fine. You want to ride into Moab, we'll ride into Moab. All you had to do was say so, Kid." He headed north at a jog, and Kid fell in behind him with a wide grin.

About an hour later, Kid and Heyes were riding side by side when Heyes spoke up. "Kid, I was thinking. Maybe we should pass by Moab and ride on up to Ouray. You know, there's a chance that Lindy made her way out and Moab's the first place she'd go. That sheriff worries me, too. We don't know who he is or where he's from; could be Moab. Could be that all the sheriffs around here have heard that Heyes and Curry are in these parts." said Heyes looking over at Kid but keeping his face neutral.

Kid looked at Heyes and saw the unspoken desperation in his eyes, and said, "Heyes, you and I have to talk."

Heyes had been expecting an argument so he was ready, "Talk? We've been talking for a week now, Kid, I'm all talked out."

"Well, I ain't," said Kid, "I know what you're doing Heyes. You don't want to go into town in case you have another spell," Kid looked at this partner. Heyes blandly looked back, his poker face in place. Kid continued, "and, you don't want to see a doctor, because you ain't sure you're going to like what he tells you. So you figured if you got me to ride to Dolores, you'd have three more days to weasel your way out of getting there."

"That's not true, Kid. I just think it's too risky…." Heyes began.

"Risky? Are you kidding me, Heyes? _**Now,**_ you're worried about risks? What about riding off into the desert alone, sick and not thinking right? Wasn't _**that**_ risky? Oh right, I forgot, you didn't care about whether or not you died. So _**why**_ are you worried about risks now?" said Kid.

Heyes's jaw was clenched again. He was looking straight ahead off in the distance towards Moab.

"Like it or not, Heyes, you are seeing the doctor tomorrow and I ain't taking no for an answer, do you hear me?" said Kid firmly.

"Don't try to tell me…." Heyes tried.

"Heyes, I said I wasn't taking no for answer," said Kid warningly.

"All right! Geez, you can be so damn pig-headed sometimes," said Heyes angrily.

"Heyes, we'll go in early before anyone is up and we'll get a hotel room. I still have a little money left and so do you; enough for a couple of nights. We can order up baths and we'll order in food. I'll wire Lom and ask for a loan. He'll help us out. You don't have to see anyone until you're ready, okay?" said Kid.

"Okay. What else can I say? If I say no you're going to flatten me, right?" said Heyes sullenly.

"Yep," was the answer. "And don't get any ideas about riding off again, Heyes. I'm watching for it now, and I'll tie you up if I have to and haul you into town across your horse," said Kid.

Heyes glared at him, furious that Kid had known what he was thinking.

The partners rode on until late afternoon, when Kid declared he was hungry and they were going to stop for the night. It was important that Heyes didn't overtax himself and Kid could tell he was tiring. Kid had noticed that the seizures occurred most often after Heyes had pushed himself too hard, so he planned for this to be a real easy trip. Heyes started to sass him about being so bossy, but Kid gave him the stink-eye and he quickly shut up.

That night, they had a hot meal of tinned stew from the supplies the cowboys had given them, and sat out under the stars sipping coffee. Heyes savored the taste of it. He was still nervous about tomorrow, but knew he had no choice. He had to get it over with or he'd be avoiding towns and doctors for the rest of his life. He leaned back onto his saddle and stared at the night sky. He wished that he could clearly see the multitude of stars overhead, but he couldn't. It was a clear night and a bit chilly. The desert landscape had given way to plateaus covered in sage. The nights were cooler here as the elevation was much higher than the canyons had been. Heyes sighed deeply.

Kid wasn't unsympathetic to Heyes's fears, but he knew he had to push, drag or pull his partner to a doctor. Whatever the outcome, Heyes needed to know what was going to happen and so did he.

"Kid, I'm sorry for trying to fool you earlier," said Heyes with a small grin.

"It's okay, Heyes. I know this is hard on you," said Kid.

Heyes snorted at the understatement.

"Look, whatever the doc says, I'll be there for you. You know that, don't you?" said Kid.

"Yeah, I do, and I appreciate it. You're the best partner I could ask for, Kid. It's just…..Kid. I….damn it! I don't want to be dependent on anyone, Kid. I've stood on my own two feet my whole life and I can't stand the idea that I'm might be this weak and pathetic for the rest of my life," said Heyes.

Kid looked at Heyes in amazement. "Heyes, you've been riding around all over hell and back with a head injury. You were supposed to be lying in a bed and resting, yet you've ridden through the ugliest, most god-forbidden land in this country. You led all of us on a wild goose chase that some of us didn't survive and, yet, here you are telling me that you're weak? You might be crazy, but you ain't weak, Heyes!" said Kid with a laugh.

Heyes took his eyes off the stars for a second and looked at his best friend with a sad smile. He reached out and squeezed Kid's shoulder and said, "Thanks, Kid, but I'm still not looking forward to this."

"I know you're not, Heyes, but it's got to be done," said Kid. Heyes nodded and settled back to look at the night sky.

OOOOOOOOOO

During the night, Heyes suffered another seizure. Kid woke up and saw Heyes thrashing about. The seizure was brief and milder than the previous ones and Heyes didn't wake up. Kid let him sleep. If Heyes didn't know, Kid wasn't about to tell him. It looked to Kid like maybe the spells were lessening, but he was too afraid that he might be wrong to say anything to Heyes. He didn't want to get his partner's hopes up. Kid thought back to their conversation last night. He knew Heyes was afraid, more afraid than Kid had ever seen him, and so was Kid. He couldn't imagine going through what Heyes had been through in the last couple of weeks. Kid wasn't at all sure that, if it had been him, he would've have made it. He hated to see his partner suffering and he hated not being able to do anything about it. Kid was worried about the future, too. He knew he'd stand by Heyes, that he was sure of; what scared him was what Heyes might have to deal with.

Heyes wasn't even aware the seizure had happened. He simply woke up in the morning more tired than he'd been when he went to bed. It was just after dawn and Kid wanted to get a move on and so did Heyes. He had to get this over with, so he dragged himself out of his bedroll and went to help his partner break camp.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid stepped out of the telegraph office folding a bundle of money he slipped into his wallet. Good old Lom had wired him enough money for Heyes to rest up for quite a while and had sent a note to tell them to stay as long as necessary and to wire for more if they needed it. Lom was going to wire the sheriff and let him know that Smith and Jones worked for him. Kid had thoroughly checked out the town for signs of Lindy or the big sheriff. There weren't any.

Heyes was now sleeping in the hotel room and had been all day. They'd ridden in at dawn, and awakened the desk clerk at the hotel. At their request and, a dollar tip, he'd given them a nice,corner front room with two double beds and promised them two baths within the next hour.

Heyes had soaked for a long time. Kid had bathed and then sat nearby cleaning his gun and making sure his partner didn't fall asleep in the bath. He had thought that it would be just like Heyes to survive all the odds against a brain injury and being lost in the desert only to drown in a bathtub.

Kid crossed the street and walked down the boardwalk to the doctor's office. A small bell over the door rang as he entered, and the doctor emerged from the back room.

"Good day, sir, can I help you? I'm Dr. Hutchins" said the kindly gray-haired man.

"My partner's laid up at the hotel. He has a head injury and we've been out on the trail for a week or so. Can you take a look at him?" said Kid.

The doctor agreed and quickly packed up his medical bag and followed Kid to the hotel.

OOOOOOOOOO

"C'mon, Joshua, wake up. The Doc's here. That's it, c'mon," said Kid gently shaking Heyes. Heyes was having a hard time waking up and the doctor observed him closely as he began to stir.

"Has he been hard to awaken? Has he had any trouble with his vision; headaches; confusion?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Kid.

"Yes, what? Which symptoms?" asked Dr. Hutchins.

"All of them. A few others, too," said Kid.

"Like what?" said the doctor, shocked at Kid's answer.

"He got pretty irritable for a while and he had trouble with his muscles but that passed. He's having seizures, though, pretty regularly when he's tired," said Kid. "What's that mean, Doc?"

Heyes opened his eyes, having heard this part of the conversation and now interested in the answer.

"It means he's very lucky," said the doctor.

"Lucky, how do you figure that?" asked Heyes, drawing their attention to him.

"You're lucky to be alive, Mr. Smith. With all those symptoms you most certainly should be dead if you rode around with a severe concussion," said the doctor sternly.

"My partner's too stubborn to let me die, Doc. Believe me, I tried hard to," said Heyes with a grin.

Kid smiled back at his cousin and patted his shoulder. "What about now, Doc. Will he keep having the seizures? And what about his eyes?" asked Kid.

"Time will tell. I really don't know if the damage is permanent. I would say that since you've been improving there's a very good chance you will continue to improve but I can't promise you that it will all go away completely. You must rest," the doctor said shaking his finger at the two of them. "No excuses, I don't want him to get out of this bed for at least a week. Do you understand?" said the doctor to Kid.

"Yes, I'll see that he stays put if I have to chain him to the bed," said Kid. Heyes laughed at that.

"Good. Mr. Smith, I am leaving you some laudanum for the pain. Take it twice a day, three times if the headache gets worse. It will make you sleepy, but sleep is what you need. I will be back to check on you tomorrow." said the doctor as he turned to go and nodded at Kid. "Good day, Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones."

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes refused to take the prescribed laudanum the first day. Dr. Hutchins came to check on him just after breakfast the next morning and asked Heyes if the laudanum had helped. Heyes told the doctor that it was helping a lot right in front of the Kid who raised his eyebrows at the bald-faced lie. The doctor was nobody's fool and simply picked up the bottle and said, "I think not. You can take it now while I'm here." Heyes stubbornly refused saying that it made him sick. The doctor told him to suit himself and if he wasn't going to follow medical advice it was his own problem.

That night, Heyes suffered another seizure. Kid woke and waited silently for it to pass. Once it was over, Kid got up without saying a word, poured out a dose of laudanum for Heyes and handed it to him. Heyes took it without hesitation.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully for the partners. The doctor had returned twice after Kid had assured him that Joshua had learned his lesson and was now regularly taking the medication. It had been a godsend, as Heyes had been kept too sleepy to fuss about his confinement. By Friday morning, Heyes was much improved and had been given the go ahead by the doctor to get up and try short jaunts around town. The doctor had warned him not to drink alcohol for at least another week and to turn in early and get plenty of rest. Heyes had not suffered another seizure and had already begun cutting back on the laudanum. He now begged Kid to go to the town's only saloon for a couple of hours. Heyes was bored and he knew that the saloon was likely to be the liveliest place in town on a Friday afternoon. Kid agreed, pleased that his partner wanted to be out in public, but he made Heyes promise to listen when Kid called it a day.

Moab had first been settled at the direction of the Mormon Church. It had been abandoned for a while and just recently re-settled by a more diverse group of folks. The saloon was tolerated as necessary entertainment for the less pious part of the population.

Kid entered the saloon first and checked out the room. He was extra protective of Heyes right now and wasn't taking any chances with him. Heyes followed him in and they went to stand at the bar. Kid ordered a beer and a sarsaparilla for Heyes. This drew a laugh from the barkeep, who asked, "What, ain't he old enough to drink?" Heyes reddened. Kid stared coldly at the barkeep who felt a chill go down his spine. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Here, this round's on the house. The name's Dan. Are you two new in town?," said the portly man trying hard to please Kid. Kid nodded and passed Heyes his drink.

"We've been here for a little over a week, but my partner's been laid up over at the hotel," said Kid. Heyes had turned around, ignoring the barkeep, and was studying the action at the poker tables.

"Gee. I'm really sorry I was so smart-mouthed; I didn't know," said Dan.

Kid smiled at him now and Heyes turned back and said, "It's okay. There's nothing I'd like better than a cold beer, but doctor's orders." Heyes shrugged.

"Have you met the sheriff yet?" asked Dan. Kid gulped in the middle of a sip. Heyes's full attention was on the bartender now.

"Why would the sheriff want to meet us?" he asked, carefully watching the bartender for signs of where the conversation was headed.

"I just wondered. The sheriff's been making a point of introducing himself to all the strangers in town because of the bank robbery a few weeks ago," said Dan.

Sh*t, thought Heyes. His erstwhile gang had gone through with it. He quickly realized that was probably to his advantage. The outlaws would be long gone by now.

"The sheriff already knows we're here. We work for a sheriff out of Porterville who sent an introduction to him. Tell me about the robbery. Who did it?" said Heyes smoothly. His head was starting to hurt with all the tenseness he was feeling. His face paled and Kid noticed. He was ending this little outing as soon as he finished his beer.

"No one knows. A bunch of unknown outlaws most likely from Robber's Roost is the sheriff's best guess. It was the most excitement we've had around here in a long time. There were seven of them. The idiots put too much dynamite under the safe and blew the whole thing backwards through the back wall of the bank; killed two of their own men waiting in the alley! The other robbers panicked and left town without a dime," said Dan with a big laugh.

Heyes paled even further now. Kid put down his beer and tossed down a dollar down on the bar. "Keep the change, Dan. Joshua's not looking too good. I think it's time for him to go back and lie down. We'll see you around town," said Kid as he stood up and gently pulled Heyes out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The boys stayed in town two more weeks. Heyes got the rest he needed. He still had headaches from time to time and had a bit of trouble seeing those poker cards if he got too tired, but the seizures had stopped after that first week of rest and he knew he'd be fine.

They'd kept in touch with Lom during that time, and he had wired them yesterday about a possible job in Denver delivering some legal papers for a prominent lawyer who was a friend of the Wyoming governor. It would be an easy job for Heyes so they took it. Kid had packed up the room and was checking them out of the hotel, while Heyes went and saddled up the horses.

Heyes was just finishing up when Kid arrived with their saddlebags slung over his shoulder. Kid tossed his up behind his saddle and tied it down tightly before handing Heyes's his bags. Heyes took them, opened one side, and said, "Did you get my book, Kid? It was sitting on the side table."

"I got it, Heyes, but we've got a new rule," said Kid.

Heyes looked up at him.

"From now on, no reading and riding," said Kid.

_**Notes: The canyons described are real and are called the Maze. They are located in Canyonlands National Park near Moab, Utah. The Maze was frequented from time to time by outlaws; many of whom disappeared in the canyons never to be seen again. The Waterhole is still there, too.**_


End file.
